Flow Of Love
by Akira-loveable
Summary: Sasuke gets captured by the leaf village. Sakura meets him again. Will Sakura accept her feelings for him? Will Sasuke love her or will he bring or Leave her to go search for Itachi? Its all up to their love, and them. SasuSaku NaruHina
1. The Return

Capter 1

The Return

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! if I did I would have to be a genious :P well anyways I dont own it

Hey everyone! This is my first time I have ever written a story on fanfiction. so I hope you like it. Though it isn't my first story I have ever written... well anyways I hope you like it!

* * *

A woman was standing looking out the window, watching over the village. She walks towards her desk when she feels a presence comeing towards her office. She sat in her chair waiting for the presence to walk in. A girl slammed the door open. She had a really frantic and horrid look on her face. The woman looked at the other woman in confusion.

"Shizune whats the matter?"

"It's one of our newest paitients. He needs immidiate attention by our best medic, and that's you!"

"Ok, but sorry Shizune I'm no longer the strongest female medic, or shinobi anymore. Not in this village. There are people who surpassed me. Those people are Sakura, Naruto, and I supposed Sasuke has too, but he is with Orochimaru so who knows."

"Ok, but will you come with me Now! And it's no ordinary patient Tsunade"

"Who is it?" Tsunade said, and took off after Shizune to the hospital.

"..."

"Ok, lets go!"

Tsunade said, and she rushed out the door knowing exactly who it was.

* * *

Sakura was laying down in bed looking at the roof. She had alot of things going through her mind. She kept wondering where Sasuke was.

_'Sakura you know you have to stop thinking about Sasuke when you're going out with Lee.' Sakura's inner told her_

_'Yes I know, but I just can't help it. You know I miss him, and who's gonna tell. Noone knows but you, and you can't tell.'_

_'True. Wow for once you actually said something smart!' her inner mocked_

_'HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!'_

_'Nothing, but just to tell you, I miss makeing fun of you likeing Sasuke. But it's no fun when he isn't around, and when your dateing someone else' Her inner said in a sad voice._

_'Yea, yea can you just go away I want to go back to my thoughts'_

_'Fine, but I'll be back.'_

Sakura started to close her eyes again, but she felt a presence approching her.

"What do you want Genma?"

"How did you... Never mind. You're needed at the hospital as soon as posible. Someone is badly injured, and needs immediate medical treatment."

"Ok I'm going now" Sakura said as she poofed out the room.

_'Man, that girl is always needed. She Never gets a break. I wonder if she knows that she is better than Tsunade herself.'_

Sakura poofed right infront of Tsunade in the Hospital. Tsunade looked at her in surprize on how fast she had gotten there. Tsunade handed Sakura folder with the paitience information in it, but took it back beofore she could read it.

"Whats wrong Tsunade?"

"Listen Sakura, you must promise that you won't let him go no matter what he says ok?"

"Yeah when did I ever do that?"

"Well this is different. Sakura, you must promiss you won't get mad, and you won't disobey me for him ok?"

"I promiss just let me help him. Who ever it is."

"Ok" Tsunade said, and opened the door.

Sakura couldn't beleive what she saw lyeing infront of her. Her beautiful jade eyes grew large at the sight. Her mouth hung low ,and her Stair driffted to his face.

"Sasuke..."

Tsunade watched her actions as tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them back. Tsunade watched as she stepped closer to the boy lyeing on the bed. He looked almost dead. His lifeless eyes closed, and the monitor beeping slowly but steadily.

Sakura wanted to droped to her knees, and cry her heart out. But she couldn't she had to be strong, and she knew it. Sakura through away all her thoughts and feelings, and started her job. Tsunade watched as she put her medic face on thats when she looks emotionless or happy depends on who it is

"Tsunade aren't you going to help?"

"Sorry but I have other patience to attend to. Good luck Sakura"

"But Tsunade!"

"You'll be fine, ok. Just remember what I said."

"Ok, good luck to you to."

Sakura said as she watched her retreating form. Soon enough Sakura turned to face Sasuke's lifeless self. He looked so dead the way he was. Sakura lifed his shirt off slowly, hoping she doesn't wake him up. Once the shirt was off she was shocked at his abbs. They were well toned, but they had lots of cuts and bruises.

Sakura snapped back to her hospital face, and let her chakra flow into her hands. Her hands started glowing green, and she started to heal the boy lyeing on the bed. Sakura checked for any broken or fractured bones while she was doing this. Sakura stopped when he started to move. She noticed his eyes opening, and backed away from the boy.

"What the! Where am I?" he asked staring at Sakura, and noticing his shirt was off.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He said his onyx eyes filled with hate," And where the hell is Itachi!"

"You're in the Hospital, and you were with Itachi? I should have known. As stupid and Idiotic you are, you were beaten by your brother. Now lay back down so I can finish my job, and get out of here!"

Sakura yelled. Sasuke flinched at the power and anger in her voice, but quickly recovered with his stoic face.

"hn" was all he said and lyed back down.

"Good" Sakura said, and proceeded on.

Once done Sasuke tried to get back up, but had Sakura push him back down.

"Don't you try and leave. It won't work, and Tsunade-sama will want to talk to you. Now just for a warning, answer her questions or you won't like whats gonna happen."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. He knew who Tsunade was, but why did she put "sama" after her name?

_'wow shes hotter now' Sasuke's inner told him_

_'Shut up! I thought I got rid of you ages ago.'_

_'You can't exactly get rid of me because I'm you. Well the better half anyways'_

_'Shut up!' Sasuke argued_

_'Is that all you have to say? Well as I was saying Sakura got hotter... but now she has a short temper.'_

_'I said SHUT UP! She is not hot, and never will be!'_

_'Oh come on you can't deny it. You like her.'_

_'Shut up and go away NOW!' Sasuke screamed those last words in his head and his inner went away._

"Take these" Sakura walked in holding a couple of pills. Sasuke snatched them from her hands, and swallowed them.

"You know you're lucky I'm here instead of one of those other medics"

"And why is that?" Sasuke said in a "not intrested" voice

"Because you would have died. I'm the best female ninja in this village, and the best medic in this village as well other than Tsunade. If another nurse would have come you wouldn't have lived. Thats how badly injured you were."

"hn" was all Sasuke could say to that statement.

"You should be thankful that Tsunade made me do this. I was gonna let you die."

"hn you would have done it because you love me." Sakura got really mad after the answer Sasuke said.

"WELL- YOU- KNOW- WHAT- MR-KNOW IT ALL- I WOULDN'T HAVE BE CAUSE I HATE YOU!!"

Sasuke was taken back by her yelling, and her now short temper. Sasuke looked at Sakura in disbelief. Sakura walked over to Sasuke as he stared at her.

"What you have nothing to say huh?"

"hn"

"Get a vocabulary cause I can't under stand hn"

"hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn

"Are you ignoring me?"

"hn"

"Tsunade! You can come in now!"

"Ok" She said from in the hall, but didn't enter just yet because she was talking to another medic.

"Damn it you"

"Well you wouldn't answer me so hn"

"Don't steal my word!"

"hn"

"Hey!"

"My name isn't hey"

"Whatever" Sasuke said, and Tsunade walked into the room. Tsunade could feel the tension in the room coming from Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura glared daggers at Sasuke as he did the same. Sakura noticed Tsunade had walked in, and poofed out the room.

_'what happend in here?' she thought_

* * *

Sakura poofed back to her house where she lived with Genma and Kakashi.

"Sakura you ok?" Kakashi looked at her with worried eyes. He felt the tenshion in the room as Tsunade did.

"Fine!" she said angry as ever.

"It doesn't sound fine. What went on? Who was the patient?" Sakura's eyes were starting to fill with tears. She was being blinded by tears, and dropped to her knees. By then Kakashi knew exactly who it was.

"The patient... it was Sasuke wasn't it?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with her jade eyes filled with hurt and pain.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I knew this day would come." Kakashi leaned over to hug Sakura. Sakura's eyes now filled with love and comfort. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi, and held him tight as if he were a teddy bear.

"Sakura please loosen up. your crushing me" Kakashi tried speaking through her tight squeeze.

"Sorry" she said, and loosen her grip.

Genma had just walked in, and noticed Sakura on the floor hugging Kakashi with tears in her eyes. Genma knew that Sakura hasn't ever cried this much in a long time. Ever since she had gotten over Sasuke.

"Uh Sakura? Kakashi?"

"Oh Genma may I speak to you in the kitchen. Sakura you can go lye down in my bed ok?"

"Ok" Sakura replied as she walked slowly into the next room. Kakashi took Genma into the kitchen. Genma was a bit confused on why Sakura was crying. Kakashi turned, and looked to see if Sakura was around. When Kakashi felt her Chakra wasn't near he went back in to talk to Genma.

"Hey Kakashi why was Sakura crying?"

"It was a patient she had..." Kakashi paused hoping Genma would know who it was.

"Who was the patient?"

"The Patient was..." Kakashi just couldn't bring the name out of his mouth it was the first time that had ever happend. He thought it was only because Sakura was so upset about it. Or maybe because **he** was upset about it. Kakashi looked at Genma he was still confused.

"It was Sasuke"

Back at the hospital. Tsunade was still questioning Sasuke about his brother, Orochimaru, and why he was near the Leaf Village.

"That's none of your buisness."

Sasuke replied. Tsunade was getting really aggravated, and was wanting to just take the boys life here and now.

"I guess we will have to call Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi to get answers out of you."

"Do whatever you want they aren't gonna get anything, but what i told you."

"Oh but they will. Sakura and Naruto have become better than the three Sannin ourselves, and also they have been very good at priveing things out of people. So don't get your hopes up, and you might wanna start talking."

"Fine just don't bring Sakura in here. I'll answer your damn questions."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tsuande. Glareing daggers at her. If eyes could kill Sasuke's eyes would have killed her in less than a second. Tsunade laughed at his killer expression.

"If you think thats going to scare me off the you're wrong."

"hn i wasn't even trying to." Tsunade started asking hem questions again, and got the answers she wanted.

"So you were attacking Itachi, but he got away. And you were the one who killed Orochimaru correct?"

"Yes... Are we done here I would like to leave here now. I need to find my brother."

"Sorry, you may not. You are being put under house arrest. You may not leave this town."

"And why not?!" Sasuke yelled he was getting angry.

Tsunade sighed. "Because you are a missing nin, and a traiter. Once we have you, you are put under house arrest or jail, and I choose house arrest. Now hold still."

Tsunade reached for Sasuke's foot. She clamped something onto his ancle.

"What is that?"

"It's a device that is put on people who are under house arrest. I put them in a house, and set it so they can't escape. I get to choose who you stay with, and I only have one choice... it may not be a choice you, or that person, will like."

"Who is it? you better not mean..."

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Genma"

"You're kidding me! You're going to put me in a house with them!?"

"I'm sorry it hurts me to do this more than you..." Tsunade sighed at the thought of this. She didn't want to put Sakura through this again. Sakura has went through enough crying for this boy.

"Why would it hurt you more than me. I'm the won who has to go with her!!"

"because she is like a daughter to me, Kakashi, and to Genma she is like his little sister. We hate to see her cry because of your damn ass. We keep telling her that she shouldn't cry for you, but she can't help it. You was her true love. Now she hates you though... I still don't want to see her angry or cry. So you better not do anything."

"Well I'll walk you to Sakura's house come on Sasuke." Tsunade said, tied a rope around his arm, and dragged him out the room.

* * *

Hey everyone I think it came out pretty good. I need idea's so everyone help out, and i will appreaciate it. Maybe even mention your names in the next chapter. Sorry if I made any mistakes I didn't mean to, and I don't have that spell check thing on my computer. and Wow I wrote this all in one day. well I am starting to get homework so it may take a while for me to write everything but i'll probally have it in maybe a week.

Tell me if its good or not please and thank you

Please review and cookies for who ever did YAY! well thanks for reading I'll have the next one up in maybe a week.


	2. The Move In

Chapter 2

The move in

Hey sorry for the wait. Even though right now I don't have any reviews yet I'm still sorry! Well anyways. I'm watching Naruto right now. Well LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Come on Sakura please. I don't want to send him to jail, and you're the last one he can live with."

"I said No! And No is No!"

"Sakura. Don't do it for Sasuke, and don't do it for 'Tsunade the Hokage', but do it for me, 'Tsunade like a mom', me"

Sakura sighed, and took a step back in towards the kitchen.

"Fine, but he's sleeping on the couch with Genma the living room!"

"Thank you Sakura. I'll give you something for doing this. I know just how you feel."

"Hmph" Sakura sighed, and went into her room slamming the door.

Kakashi watched her storm off angry as ever. Kakashi has seen Sakura angry, but never this angry. He didn't hear the conversation so when he walked in the room he was very surprized.

"Sasuke? Tsunade? What's going on, and what made Sakura so mad?"'

"Um Kakashi we have something to tell you. You see Sasuke has nowhere to go so we had no choice, but to put him with you guys."

"I see, ok, whatever, but Sasuke you better not make her cry..."

_'Again...'_ he thought as he was remembering the old Sakura, and what happend the other night.

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed as he stepped into the living room. Sasuke looked around. He had never exspected Sakura to choose to live with Kakashi and Genma in one house. He looked at the room Sakura had walked into. He turned to face Tsunade. She was looking down at his reaction to the house.

"What?"

"Nothing. You better not hurt her in anyway." Tsunade walked out the door as Sasuke sighed, and sat on the chair.

"Hungry?" Sasuke looked from the floor up to Kakashi.

"You know how to cook?"

"No but Sakura does."

"Sakura? Well I'm not asking." Sasuke sighed, and slouched down into the chair. Kakashi stared at his slouching form, and then called Sakura.

"Sakura could fix us some lunch?"

"Kakashi you lazy ass. You should know how to cook by now!"

"..."

"Fine then I'll cook but you better learn how!" Sakura stormed off into the kitchen. Sasuke looked at her then Kakashi.

_'what kind of relationship do they have? Wow alot has changed since I left.' he thought_

Sasuke decided to leave. Kakashi watched as he went to touch the door knob.

"I wouldn't do that." Kakashi warned

"And why not!" he snapped back Kakashi watched as he touched the door.

"Agghhh!!" he was shocked

"That's why." Sasuke looked at Kakashi anger filled within his eyes. Kakashi could tell this was going to be a bad day for him and Sasuke. He wished that someone would bring joy into the room at the moment when the door slammed open

"KAKASHI! SAKURA! I'M HOME!" Naruto walked in yelling at the top of his lungs. Naruto opened his eyes, and stoped laughing when he saw Sasuke.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Sasuke slouched back onto the chair again.

"hn" was all he said. Naruto glared daggers at the boy, and all he could do is wish he was gone.

"He's living with us now Naruto. Sorry, but your going to have to sleep with Sakura tonight. She refuses to let Sasuke sleep in a room so he's takeing the couch."

"What!! He took my couch" Naruto was now as angry as Sakura. Naruto stormed off into the kitchen as well hoping to find Sakura there.

"hn" Sasuke looked at the flared up boy storming in to see a bowl of ramen on the table, and lightening up.

_'Dang Naruto has changed' his inner told him_

_'Yea, and so has Sakura.'_

_'Yea, but she has also grown hotter!'_

_'SHUT UP! she has not grown hotter! I bet she hasn't even grown in strength either.'_

_'I bet she has.' _

_'Just Shut up and go away'_

_'hn'_

_'Don't Start with me!' Sasuke was now getting angry with his inner_

_'Fine bye!'_

_'hn... I win again' Sasuke thought_

Sasuke was now ignoring everything while going through a train of thoughts. Sakura was doing the same as well. She came, and sat on the sofa across from him lost in her own thoughts. She didn't realize Sasuke was still on the chair. Sasuke looked at her then at the ceiling. Sakura still didn't notice a thing.

"hn"

"What? Oh what do you want?"

"You're Staring at me" Sakura didn't notice she was.

"Well excuse me for not noticeing, and besides you were staring at me to! As for me I was lost in thoughts!"

"hn"

"Ugh get a vocabulary! Or if you even have one Use It!"

"hn"

"Fine I'll just go call Lee at least he understands me. Oh did I mention I'm dateing him now!"

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked Sakura dateing Lee? He thought that was unnatural. He thought he would never see that day. He watched as Sakura picked up her cell, and started dailing the number.

"Your kidding, right?"

"No" The phone started ringing, and Lee picked up.

"Hello?" Sasuke could here Lee on the phone.

"Hey Lee!"

"Oh Hey Sakura. How's it going, and How was your day?"

"It was ok well until now"

"Oh why is that? Did someone hurt you!" Lee sounded as if he was getting a bit to protective.

"Oh no nothing like that. It's just one of my patients had to move in with me... I'll give you three guesses for you to try!" Sakura was now teaseing him, and Sasuke could feel the tension gathering in the room.

"Aww come on Sakura tell me!"

"Nope you gotta guess! I'll give you a hint his name starts with an 'S'" Sasuke started to grab onto the chair hard when he heard 'S'. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura was smileing and laughing. Sasuke couldn't help, but walk out the room.

"Hmm... Is it Shikamaru?"

"Nope"

"That's the only one I can think of."

"Ok fine I'll tell you it's..." There was a pause Sakura couldn't bring his name out. She hated to speak of him, and say his name. But this time it was different. He was here with her again.

"Sakura?"

"Oh sorry it's... Sasuke."

"Oh no! your serious?"

"..."

"Sakura I'm coming over!"

"No Lee don't you'll only start trouble. I'll be alright ok!" Sakura was trying to sound cheerful, and it successfully worked.

"Ok I'll see you tommorw?"

"Yea!"

" Oh by the way are you coming to the party at Hinata's tonight?"

"Yea I promissed I would go!"

"Ok I'll see you and Naruto there"

"Ok bye!"

"Love you!"

"Love you to Later!" Sakura hung up the phone. Sasuke came back as soon as he heard 'I love you to'. He was mad, but he couldn't show it. He wouldn't show it. He refused to show it. Sakura sat up straight after hanging up. She noticed Sasuke coming back into the room. Sasuke looked at her confused on how she could date Lee. Then a thought ran through his head.

_'Did she __**kiss**__ him yet?' _

Sasuke didn't want to think about it. He tried to brush it off, but couldn't find himself to do it. Sasuke was about to ask Sakura, but Naruto burst into the room.

"Sakura! Are you going to Hinata's party tonight to!"

"Yea you coming!"

"You bet... uhh is he coming?"

"He didn't get an invite so I don't think so, but Lee's coming!"

"Cool maybe we can play spin the bottle. I love that game!"

"You just enjoy kissing Hinata!"

"Yea I know!" Naruto step closer to the couch, and sat by Sakura.

"Ok well I'm going take a shower. Naruto you're next. You have to smell nice for Hinata as me for Lee!" Sakura ran upstairs toward the shower, and shut the door. A silence had fallen over the two boys. Sasuke was staring at the ground, and Naruto was looking upstairs. When Sasuke noticed Sakura was gone he was going to try, and ask Naruto a question.

"Is Sakura really dateing Lee?" Naruto was taken back by the question, but answered anyways

"Yea... She was dateing Kiba, but I guess they moved on. Why? Are you dateing anyone now?"

"Dobe, of course I'm not. Haven't you noticed I don't like dateing people... Are you dateing Hinata?"

"Yea Hinata is really great. She fun to. I finally got her to come out her shell, and now I'm glad I did!"

"hn dobe..."

"What?"

"you just answered to dobe, dobe"

"Oh damn I just did..."

"hn" It had fallen silent again. All they could here was the shower running.

* * *

Sakura was relaxing in the shower. The shower was nice, and hot. She always loved it that way, and when she got in the shower, it was like it was washing her troubles away. Sakura felt so nice, and happy when she got in the shower, no matter how bad her day went, the shower always made her feel like brand new. Sakura layed against the wall across from where the water was coming from. She looked down at the floor of the shower.

_'I wonder if Sasuke was confused on how I could date Lee'_

_'I don't know why don't you ask him!' Her inner was starting to wonder as well._

_'I can't he'll know I still like him.'_

_'correction Love' her inner corrected in a mimiking tone_

_'Stop that!'_

_'Fine.. But you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, and you're gonna break up with Lee won't you?'_

_'Yea, but not now I don't wanna make it seem more obvious...' Sakura sighed _

_'How am I gonna get out of this one?'_

_'For once I don't know' Inner Sakura sighed she really didn't know how to help on this one._

_'Some help you are... Ok well, I have to take a shower, and for once I'm not argueing with you!'_

_'Yea it's nice not to argue with you for once. Ok well I'll be back.'_

_'Gotcha'_

Sakura went back to takeing her shower. Letting the water run down her body again. She had finally had gotten out the shower, dried off, and changed. Sakura looked into the mirror. She looked at her face, and remembered back to the old days when Sasuke, her, and Naruto was a three man team. She remembered how their first real mission was really an A rank mission. She remembered how Sasuke and Naruto always used to save her, and how she was always happy.

She missed all those days. Those were the good old days. Well now she was 18, and Naruto was 19. She wondered how old Sasuke was now. Sakura stopped staring in the mirror, and walked downstairs when she got downstairs she saw Kakashi holding Naruto, and Genma holding Sasuke. They both were yelling, and argueing. Kakashi and Genma were doing there best to hold them down.

"What's going on here!" Sakura yelled Naruto looked away from Sasuke to look at Sakura. Sasuke, Genma, and Kakashi did the same. Sakura looked really angry. She looked as though She was going to catch on fire, and through large fireballs at them.

"Well, you see, Naruto and Sasuke were starting to use chidori, and Naruto was trying to use the Rasengan on each other. As for Genma and I we were trying to stop them, as you can see." Naruto was starting to get scared. He knew what would happen when Sakura got that angry. Naruto relaxed, and tryed to argue back.

"Well he started it!"

"Shut it dobe. Don't you get it... Look at her!" Naruto agreed with him he was right. They were in trouble, but not with Tsunade this time. It was with Sakura.

"Uh Sakura?" Naruto could sense she was getting more angry.

"You're dead Naruto! Sasuke you to!"

"Uh Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"RUN!" Naruto burst out the door running for his life. Sasuke just sat down on the chair.

"Naruto is very smart for running... as for you Sasuke..." Kakashi turned to Sakura who was claping her hands up and down. Sakura walked towards Sasuke who was sitting unphazed by her anger. Sakura threw three punches at Sasuke. Sasuke caught two of them, but the third one slammed him in the chest. Sasuke lost his breath for ten seconds. When he gathered his breath back he looked at Sakura in amazement. Sakura just smirked at Sasuke's reactions.

"Naruto you can come back in now I'm ok." Sakura knew Naruto didn't go far. Naruto walked back into the room. Naruto noticed Sasuke was still in shock. He burst out laughing.

"I told you so Sasuke!"

"hn"

"Naruto! Lets go to the party already. Lets leave Sasuke alone. I have to go meet Lee, and you have to go meet Hinata remember!"

"Oh Yea Lets Go!"

"I'm coming" Sakura and Naruto turned around shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm coming."

"What ever, but you haven't even showered, and you aren't even in good enough clothes! Look at what Naruto and I are wearing!"

"hn I don't care hold on." Sasuke poofed out the room. twelve minutes later he poofs back.

"happy."

"Hmm that was quick, but whatever lets go" Sakura walked out the door holding onto Naruto's hand. Sasuke just followed closely behind.

"Hey Kakashi you think we should let them go like that?"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura can handle them."

"But the Uchiha. He won't stop at anything."

"From the look on his face, and the way he is acting. I'm sure he won't run Genma, but if he does he won't get far with that device on his ancle."

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait I just got a new game, and I've been traped in a load of School work. And also I've been haveing to go to sleep overs. I tried to get it up as fast as I could. I need help with thinking up more things so If you can think of something, I might consider it. Well thanks for reading I'll post up the next one as soon as possible.!

Please review and help out!


	3. Dance gone wrong

Chapter 3

The party

Hey everyone! This is my 3rd story YAY! I think I'ma start writing other stories to! but don't worry I'll keep writing this one I promiss! well anyways thanks to my friend Chracian Setsuko for my first review and Sandra-Lovegood for my second! Thanks y'all well here's the story! And also sorry it took so long... School got in the way.

* * *

Sakura was on the dance floor slow dancing with Lee. Sasuke watched them closely. He noticed every now and then that Lee would whisper something in her ear, and making her giggle. He also noticed that Lee had his hands on her waist as Sakura had her arms wrapped his neck. Sasuke turned his gaze over to Hinata. Hinata had wrapped her arms around Naruto. Naruto had his hands on her waist. He turned his gaze again. He was now watching Tenten and Neji. He notice that when they all slow dance, they all dance the same.

Sasuke change his gaze back on Lee and Sakura. He couldn't take his gaze off them after. Sasuke was getting mad the more he watched them. He just wanted to just tear them apart. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke didn't want to love Sakura, and he couldn't love her. He had to have nothing but hate to defeat Itachi. He didn't have enough before, and now he needs to gain more. He is going to have to leave Konoha as soon as he can.

_'Are you really planning on leaveing?' his inner asked_

_'I can't stay here. If I do I'll never get more hatred here. Everyone here just keeps me from hating them. It's hard.' Sasuke sighed._

_'Yea but you love Sakura'_

_'No I don't! Stop saying that!'_

_'Yes you do You can't deny it! you love her!'_

_'Shut up! Why do you keep doing this!'_

_'Because I'm the one who is supposed to make you understand the truth! You have to fight for her!'_

_'No now go away! And Shut up!'_

_'Fine then but you know I'll be back right?'_

_'Yea I know' _

Sasuke sighed. He looked up at Sakura now danceing, and twirling with Lee at her side. Sakura turned, and noticed Sasuke staring at her. Sasuke quickly turned away when she noticed him.

"Hold on Lee I think I'm going to try, and dance with someone else for one song. You don't mind do you?"

"No well a little. Depends who is it?"

"Sasuke, but I promiss I won't do anything, ok Lee. I love you not him."

Lee sighed "Ok go ahead if you can even get him up."

"Thanks Lee! I love you!" Sakura gave Lee a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up seeing Sakura standing there smileing.

"You wanna dance with me?" Sakura asked still smileing. Sasuke smirked at what she said. Sakura put her hand out to Sasuke.

"Only as friends." Sasuke looked at the hand then back to her. He wanted to take it, but danceing wasn't his thing.

"hn... No"

"And why is that?" she asked sweetly trying not to be mean.

"Because I don't dance"

"Or you just don't know how." Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked at her comment.

"Yes I do."

"Prove it" Sakura giggled at the thought of Sasuke danceing.

"Hn fine." Sasuke took Sakura's hand, and instead of going dancing pulled her down ontop of him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was shocked at what he was doing. She kept thinking over and over what was he doing.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't dance, but I do make boyfriends jelouse."

Sakura gasped "You wouldn't are you trying to make us break up or something?"

"hn." Sasuke flipped Sakura over "Maybe."

"Well I won't let" Sakura replied

"Ino!" Ino noticed what Sasuke was doing and ran over. Ino pulled Sakura off before Lee could notice.

"Sakura what happend?"

"I don't know I asked him if he wanted to dance. Next thing I know he wanted to break me and Lee up."

"What?"

"I know"

"So tell Lee or not?"

"No I don't wanna cause a comotion. I'll talk to Naruto about it later. We'll figure out what to do later."

"Ok but just don't let him do that again, ok"

"Ok" Sakura went back to her cheerful self so she could fool Lee, and ran back to him. Ino looked at Sasuke who only smiked then frowned when he saw her with Lee. Ino watched his reaction for a bit then ran back to Shikamaru.

_'Why did I just do that?'_

_'Because you love her, and you can't stand to see her with another guy.'_

_Sasuke sighed at his comment 'Maybe you're right, but what am I supposed to do? I can't go with her, and I can't love her if I want to kill Itachi.'_

_'Well take her with you... oh but what about Lee I guess you will have to wait and see.'_

_'I guess you're right. I'll just wait.'_

_'Good choice well I'm going before we get in a fight again'_

_'hn'_

Sasuke kept on going through his thoughts, and in all of his thoughts Sakura just poped up there. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't get her out of his head. Sasuke watched Sakura dance with Lee, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and more of their friends. He noticed Lee had kissed Sakura, and she kissed him back. Sasuke got truely mad when he saw this.

When the party was over Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura was walking home with Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee. Lee had his arm around Sakura kissing her, and tickleing her, and Shikamaru had his arm around Ino kissing her as they stared at the stars. Hinata walked with them, to, hugging Naruto. Naruto just stared at her with his normal goofy grin making Hinata giggle. Sasuke walked ahead of the group lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Ino-pig"

"Yea forehead?"

"Why do you think Sasuke did that?" Sakura whispered as they fell behind the group, breaking away from their boyfriends grasp.

"I don't know, maybe he was jelous"

"Jelous? Sasuke? HA!" Sakura giggle at the thought of Sasuke being jelous.

"Sasuke is never jelous. Don't forget he is Mr. Emotionless."

"Yea, you're right, he has always been Emotionless. Maybe he doesn't wanna see you happy?"

"I don't know I'm going to figure this out tonight!" Ino and Sakura both started giggleing catching everyone in front's attention. Sakura stopped giggleing when she noticed everyone looking. She nudged Ino to make her stop as well. When she stopped she ran back to Shikamaru, who gave her a hug and kiss. Sakura ran back to Lee as well. Lee gave her a kiss and hug as well.

_'I'm wondering why Sasuke did that to.' Sakura's inner was just as confused._

_'I'm wondering the same thing, and why would he want to break me and Lee up. He knows I'm happy with him.'_

_'Or are you? Sakura you know who your true love is, but you don't want to break Lee's heart. What do you want to do. Live your life a lie? Or do you want to live your life the way it is supposed to be with Sasuke?'_

_'You're right, but Sasuke doesn't love me. And I'm pretty sure that once he gets the thing on his leg off, he is going after Itachi. He has no time for love.'_

_'True, well what are you going to do then?'_

_'I don't know...' _

_'Me either...' her inner said and went away_

Sakura was still going through a train of thoughts. Sakura didn't hear Lee calling her name.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura" Sakura had snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't realize she was home. When Sakura looked up at Lee he kissed her.

"Good night Sakura."

"Night Lee." was there last words, and Sakura went inside the house. Sakura looked around wondering where Kakashi was.

"Naruto where's Kakashi?"

"I don't know."

* * *

A man was looking at the Leaf village. His partner was going get fire wood. The man felt a presence coming toward him.

"You got the fire wood?"

"Yea. Why are we looking for this kid?"

"Because you Kisame he has the Kuubi inside of him."

Kisame walked over to him to look at the village beside him.

"But Itachi why don't we just take him now?"

"Because Kisame, My foolish little bother is with him. If we take him now the plan will be ruined by him. so we must wait till he is alone."

Kisame laughed "I see your point. Ok where does he live?"

"With my brother, since he had gotten captured, that girl who loves my brother, Kakashi Hatake, and Genma." Itachi picked up a twig from the ground, and started twirling it in his hands

"It won't be an easy mission, but once we get him it'll all be as easy as breaking a twig." Itachi stopped twirling it, and snapped it in half. The small twig now in two peices, he let it fall to the ground.

* * *

"Sakura leave me sleep just a few more minutes, please" Naruto was lyeing down in bed mumbleing. He didn't want to wake up, and Sakura had to get to work.

"Naruto! you better wake up now or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Naruto was now sleep talking. Sakura went down stairs, and went into the kitchen. She grabed a big bucket, and filled it with water.

_'hahaha this will wake him up.'_

"Sakura what are you going to do with that bucket of water?" Sasuke had been woken up by all the comotion He looked at the bucket then back to Sakura.

"I'm going to wake Naruto up with it."

"hn this I have to watch. This will be amusing." Sasuke was truely amused by how Sakura was planning on waking up Naruto. He thought she would just let him oversleep, and let him get yelled at by Tsunade, but he was wrong.

"Do what you want." She said as she walked up the stairs, Sasuke following close behind. Sakura burst the door open seeing Naruto still sleeping in his bed. Sakura took a few Icecubes out from a little bag she had brought with her upstairs. She poored the bag of Ice into the cold water.

"Hey Naruto!"

"..."

"Take this!" Sakura had poored the bucket of water onto the sleeping boy. Naruto sprung into the air.

"COLD COLD COLD!! Sakura what did you do that for?!"

"I told you to wake up, and you are not making me late for work!"

"Aww, but you didn't have to do that!"

"Well next time wake up when I say wake up!" Sakura stormed out the room when Naruto sat up, and started getting dressed. Naruto walked downstairs wearing his same old things an orange and black jumpsuit. His Leaf ninja headband, and his other usual things.

Sakura was wearing her usual pink outfit, her black leggings that came up to her knees, and her Leaf ninja headband. Sasuke was wearing his white harori, his rope that tied around his waist, and his sword on his back.

Sasuke took off his sword, and sat on the couch. He looked at Sakura, who was yelling at Naruto. He then turned his attention to Naruto, who was cringing at the sound of Sakura's yelling. Sasuke finally got tired of the yelling, and he started to yell.

"Hey shut up! If you want to yell Yell out side, or go to work!"

Sakura was takein back by Sasuke actually talking. Naruto shut up in a second, and the room fell silent. Kakashi walked into the room, and felt a tension going troughout the room. Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sasuke to Sakura. Each of them looked as if they would blow any second.

"Um Sakura, Naruto shouldn't you be going do your jobs?" Sakura turned in surprize at how the time flew by.

"Oh my gosh! I'll see you guys later!" Sakura zoomed out the door.

"Naruto you should go to. I remember Tsunade giving you and Hinata a mission together."

"Hinata! Alright! I'm out see ya later Master Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, and ran out the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Where does Sakura work?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke wondering why he was asking.

"Hmm? Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering. I never thought I would actually here Sakura working."

"Are you calling her lazy?"

"No just I never thought she would work."

"Ok? Well she works at the hopital with Tsunade." Sasuke then remembered back in a bar how they said a pink haired girl worked with Tsunade. He also remembered how they said she could blow holes in the ground.

"Hn."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going. I think I want to fight with her. No spar." Sasuke said. Kakashi opened the door for him so he wouldn't get shocked like last time, and he leaped toward the hospital. Kakashi looked at him wondering if HE will be ok after that spar with Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was going to the Hokage's office. He leaped from roof top to roof top.

_'I hope I make it in time. I want to go on a mission with Hinata very bad.' He thought_

_'Hmm so you like Hinata? You mean that Byakugan girl?'_

_'Who are you again, and why are you in my thoughts?'_

_He sighed 'How many times do I have to tell you. I'm the Nin Tailed Fox. I am Kuubi.'_

_'Oh yeah I remember now. You're that demon that lives inside of me right? The one that gives me the chakra I need when needed'_

_'Yes! geese you are so stupid! Why did I have to be put inside of an idiot.'_

_'Hey that's not nice!'_

_'Well its true!' Kuubi was getting aggravated with Naruto. They went on argueing for what seemed like hours._

_'You know you passed up the Hokage's office just now.' Naruto looked back_

_'Oh No!'_

Naruto turned around, and ran back to the office. When he burst into Tsunade's office she looked at him then Hinata.

"It's about time Naruto."

"Sorry Granny Tsunade, I was side tracked. So whats the mission?" Naruto was eager to know what was his mission. Tsunade sighed at the boys eagerness.

"Naruto calm down. Your mission is to escort this man to the Village Hidden In the Grass. He is being tracked down by some rouge ninja. I want you to take Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee with you. You have to go get Shikamaru and Lee. He should be at his house with Ino. As for Lee he should be at the Hospital bugging Sakura. I hope you come back with a successful report. Got that Naruto. Hinata."

"Yes ma'am" Hinata and Naruto said walking out the door heading to Shikamaru's house first.

* * *

"Shikamaru can we go get something to eat? I'm starveing!" Ino sat on the couch whinning about eating. Shikamaru was getting tired of Ino's whinning, but he had to deal with it. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Troublesome girl. Ok lets go." Ino got up, and jumped on Shikamaru's back.

"Carry me please Shika-kun"

Shikamaru sighed at his girlfriends childish attitude. "Fine... Troublesome."

Ino screamed out in joy as Shikamaru jumped out of the house, and towards the foodstands. Shikamaru brought Ino to Ichiraki (Ramen stand.). Ichiraki sold the best ramen in the village.

"Yay! Ramen!" Ino yelled. "I was so hungry!... Shika-kun will you buy for me?" Ino made a pout, and she looked like a sad puppy.

"Fine..."

"YAY! Shika-kun I love you!"

"Troublesome..." Sikamaru muttered under his breath. Shikamaru ordered Ino and him some ramen.

"Here you go Shikamaru, Ino. Eat up!" The shop keeper said. Shikamaru started to eat his, as Ino ate hers. Shikamaru felt Naruto's presence coming for him.

"I'll be back in a sec. Ino."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Naruto is coming for me, and I'm going see what he wants."

"Oh ok..." Ino said, and Shikamaru jumped toward Naruto's direction.

* * *

"N-Naruto where d-do you think h-he is?"

"Wow Hinata it's been a while since you stuttered."

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervice about the mission..."

"It'll be all right Hinata. All you have to do is relax."

"Right, thanks Naruto!"

"No problem." Naruto stopped, and gave Hinata a hug then jumped off again.

Naruto, and Hinata jumped from roof to roof. Naruto looked back at Hinata every once in a while to make sure she was ok. On the way they noticed Shikamaru coming there way. Naruto stopped, and Hinata landed beside him.

"Hey Shikamaru! We have a mission! Me, you, Lee and Hinata. We have to guard a man, and bring him to the village hidden in the grass."

"So that's why you were tracking me down?"

"Yup! So come on, but first I have to go tell Sakura I'm going on a mission, or I'll get an ear full! We meet at the gate in an hour ok!" Naruto jumped off to the hospital hoping that Sakura won't kill him.

"Since when did Naruto become responsable?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since he started dateing me. I had to teach him, or father wouldn't have allowed him."

"I see that's troublesome"

* * *

Sakura was working on a paitient. She looked at the paitent with happy eyes. It was a young boy. The boy looked at her very happy. He only had a couple of cuts and bruises, but she wanted to heal them for his monthly check up. The boy smiled at her as she did the same.

"Your bruises should be better now ok. You're done thank you for coming for your check up." Sakura said, and gave him a lolipop.

"Thanks Mrs. Sakura-chan."

"Please call me Sakura-chan ok?"

"Ok Sakura-chan!" The little boy yelled, and ran out the room with a lolipop in hand. Shizune soon walked in after.

"Sakura you have two visitors."

"Thanks Shizune can you send them to my office. Tell them i'll be there in a minute."

"Ok I will." Sakura bowed as Shizune did. Shizune then left the room as Sakura cleaned up a bit. Sakura picked up a couple of jars, and a couple of bottles. She through away some other things. Sakura walked out the room, and towards her office to see who her "visitors" were.

"What are you doing here?!" She heard someone scream from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" She then heard a clam voice.

"I came here to tell Sakura that Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and I are going on a mission to the village hiden in the grass!"

After hearing that Sakura walked in to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting there argueing.

"Naruto you're going on a mission with Lee?"

"Oh Sakura... Um yea we are. Sorry... I wish Granny Tsunade would have sent you instead of Shikamaru. That way it would be like a double date!"

Sakura laughed at how Naruto wanted her to go. She then looked at Sasuke.

"So why are you here?"

"hn. I've heard stories, and I want to see if they are true. I want to spar with you." Sasuke smirked when he said those words.

"Well you will just have to wait until Tsunade-sama gets here so I can get off."

"hn. Fine then I'll wait here with you."

"hn."

"Don't steal my word!" Sasuke yelled, and slammed his fist on her desk. Sakura looked at him with a death like glare. Sasuke just repeated what she did, and gave her one to.

"Sakura!" Tsunade walked into the room with her paper work in hand. "Your shift is over I'll take over from here ok."

"Ok Tsunade-sama thanks!" Sakura then turned to Naruto "When are you leaving?"

Naruto looked at her with a sadish grin. "In an hour."

"Oh ok well when you coming home?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Ok well Sasuke lets go spar if thats what you want, but I warning you I beat Naruto and Shikamaru. I'm also not going easy on you."

"hn. Good."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry it took this long, but school has been keeping me from writing. I've been having so muc homework. well anyways I doubled the size of the chapter for you. I think you deserved it. Well thats the end of this chapter.

Please review and try to give me some help.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Sparring

Chapter 4

The Sparring

Oh my gosh I didn't think I would ever think of anything for this chapter ok. But I was listening to this song called "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed, and it gave me a great Idea. Well I couldn't wait to write it! Or better yet read how it's going to turn out, but I have to wait it'll be next chapter.

well lets get on with it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Previously

"Sakura!" Tsunade walked into the room with her paper work in hand. "Your shift is over I'll take over from here ok."

"Ok Tsunade-sama thanks!" Sakura then turned to Naruto "When are you leaving?"

Naruto looked at her with a sadish grin. "In an hour."

"Oh ok well when you coming home?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Ok well Sasuke lets go spar if thats what you want, but I warning you I beat Naruto and Shikamaru. I'm also not going easy on you."

"hn. Good."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had finally gotten to the training grounds. Sasuke looked at Sakura with Excitement in his eyes. He wanted to fight her so bad to see if the rumers were true. Sakura had noticed the excitement in his eyes and smirked.

"I'm ready when you're ready!" She took a step forward, and crossed her arms.

"Fine lets get this on with." He said, and jumped into the nearest tree. Sakura jumped to a bush, and left an exsplosive clone in her place. After she left the clone, she masked her Chakra, and started searching for his. She noticed he masked his to, and gave up searching.

Sasuke looked at the clone for a while.

_'What is she doing she's just standing there.'_

_'Well attack her.' His inner encouraged._

_'It might be a trap.'_

_'True maybe it's one of those explosive clones...'_

_'Hn, well let's find out' He told his inner_

Sasuke trough a kuni at the explosive clone. The clone grabed the kuni before it hit her. Sasuke looked at the clone. The clone turned around, and through the kuni back at him. Sasuke dodged it with ease.

_'If that's a clone then how did it?...'_

Sasuke looked at a bush, and noticed something shineing.

_'Gotcha. So she learned how to controle her shadow clone... hn I'm impressed.' He thought to himself_

Sasuke took out another kuni, and through it at the shineing thing in the bush. The thing in the bush exploded.

_'hn explosive shadow clone... Smart. So I guess that's what that one is to.' He thought to the one standing in the feild._

* * *

Sakura was dodgeing every attack Sasuke through while keeping the other explosive clone from being hit. Sasuke Through a kuni at Sakura then at the clone. Sakura dodged it, but the clone exploded.

_'Damn' Sakura's inner thought 'That was unexpecting. I thought he would throw it at the clone only'_

_'I thought so to... well this ruins the plan. Ok think Sakura think.' Sakura thought for a minute_

_'I got it!' Inner Sakura burst out._

_'Well what is it?'_

_'Ok you mask your chakra, and then put another regular shadow clone to be you. Then you go up behind Sasuke, and attack him from behind' her inner told Sakura as she dodged another kuni._

_'Hey that's a good idea. We make a good team... Ok let's do this!'_

Sakura did a few hand signs, and left a clone. She poofed behind Sasuke. Sasuke was still throwing kuni's at the clone of her.

_'perfect'_ She thought, and ran in to attack Sasuke. Sasuke heard something coming from behind him, and he turned around. He saw Sakura charging in at him with kuni at hand. Sasuke quickly took another kuni, and deflected her attack. Both Sasuke, and Sakura jumped out into the clearing. Sakura let her shadow clone jutsu dissappear.

"hn, nice move"

"Not to shabby yourself."

"Well you have improved."

"You know it. I haven't been training under Tsunade-sama for nothing."

"hn. I see, Well get ready cause here I come!" Sasuke yelled, and Started to bring out his chidori. Sakura cringed at the noise, but quickly started to do some hand seals. Sakura then slamed her hands onto the ground, and up came a large dirt wall. The wall was as hard as a rock. Sasuke looked at the wall he was about to run into.

_'Damn this is going to hurt...'_ He thought as his Chidori slammed into the wall cacking only the surffice of the wall.. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree as the chidori made a huge explosion. When Sasuke looked up Sakura came full blast with a hand full of Chakra. Sasuke quickly moved out the way as her hand hit the tree makeing the tree explode into peices.

Sasuke looked at Sakura amazed.

_'Damn if that would have hit us, that would have either killed us, or hurt us really bad.'_

_'Yeah I barely dodged that one, and she doesn't look even the slitest tired yet.'_

_'Yeah well neither are we, but we better finish this quick.'_

"Yah!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her foot on the ground. A huge crater started to open in the ground causeing a lot of large trees to fall.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, and jumped in the air. Sasuke had barely noticed her doing that taijutsu attack.

"So the rumors were true."

"Yeah I warned you I won't be easy to beat."

"Hn. Well I guess I'll have to use this." Sasuke shut his eyes, and reopened them. His dark onyx eyes now crimson, blood red.

"Hn is that all."

"Hn. you'll see." Sasuke just dissappeared.

_'Shit he got faster... Behind you!' her inner screamed_

Sakura turned around, and caught his attack before he could hit her then he disappeared again.

"Crap" Sakura searched around for him, but no luck. Sasuke then appeared behind her again, and he kicked her in her side. Sakura screamed in pain then quickly gathered herself up.

_'I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps doing this. I'm going to have to bring him out by force...'_ She thought to herself as she grabbed some kuni with some cherry blossom feathers on it. Sakura through it all around her causing them to explode with cherry blossoms. Sasuke came into the middle of the cherry blossoms as Sakura jumped up to avoid his attack. Sakura then jumped to the nearest tree. The cherry blossoms were still floating around. Sakura grabbed an explosive kuni, and through it in the cherry blossoms. Sasuke was wondering what she was doing. The kuni exploded makeing a larger explosion. The explosion exploded the whole area. Sakura had puttin a barrier around her so she didn't get affected.

When the smoke cleared up Sakura looked around. She noticed Sasuke lyeing on the ground. He was burned really bad.

_'Maybe you went a little to far. We better heal him now!'_

_'Yeah'_

Sakura ran by Sasuke's side, and started healing him. She focused her chakra to her hand, and it started glowing green. She healed him as fast as she could. Once fully healed, he still didn't wake up, She picked him up, and brought him to the house where they live with Kakashi, Naruto, and Genma. Kakashi looked at Sauske's unconsion body.

"What happen?"

"I used my Sakura blizzard technique, and I accidently went a bit to far. But I won at least."

"Well at least you healed him this time on your on free will. You didn't want to heal him when you first met him." Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah well I only did it so I can laugh in his face!" Sakura was getting angry at Kakashi. She didn't want herself to seem like she loved him still.

"Ok, ok well when is he going to wake up?"

"Tomorrow at tops." Sakura said. Kakashi laughed at how she quickly calmed down at the quick change in subject.

"Wow you really beat him well didn't you."

Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "Yeah, and it was a real challenge."

"And you really like him don't you" Kakashi laughed again.

"Yeah I love him a lot!" Sakura laugh, but then noticed what she had said. And covered her mouth quickly. "You tricked me Kakashi!" Kakashi stoped laughing then looked serious.

"So you really do still love him don't you." Sakura sighed. Her secret was now out the bag. She had no choice but to tell Kakashi now.

"Yes but please don't tell Lee! It will break his heart! No wait don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Sakura, your secret is safe with me." Sakura hugged Kakashi when he said that. Kakashi looked at Sakura happily.

"Thanks Kakashi sensai" Kakashi gave her a slight kiss on the cheek through his mask.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up in a flash. He looked around to look for where he was. He noticed he was back at the house. He looked around to see Sakura sleeping in the chair. Sasuke stood up, and felt a sharp pain in his head. He had a headache, but he ignored the headache, and walked over to Sakura. He looked at her sleeping for lyeing on the chair. He lifed her up, and started toward the sofa.

_'Wow she looks so innocent and beautiful when she's sleeping.' his inner comented Sakura._

_'Yeah...' Sasuke sighed at the thought then he relized what he said. 'I mean No! She doesn't!' _

_'Ha you admitted it!' his inner boasted_

_'Damn how do you always do that... well ok you caught me she is beautiful but, no I don't like her ok!'_

_'Sure whatever, well you better put her down and let her sleep.'_

_'Yeah'_

Sasuke put Sakura down then moved a peice of her hair out of her face. Sasuke then went into the kitchen, grabbed a bright red tomato, and started eating it.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru were in the forrest. They were jumping from tree to tree. Hinata was beside Naruto in the lead. Shikamaru and Lee tailed them right behind. The one they were in charge of was jumping in the middle. Naruto looked behind im every now and then. He could feel that someone or something was following them. He just knew it.

"Hinata" He whispered "Use your Byakugan. I could swear someone is following us, but don't let the others know just yet. When we stop for lunch I'll let them know."

Hinata looked at Naruto worry in her eyes. Naruto noticed it, and gave her a reasureing pat on the back.

"We'll be all right ok Hinata..." Hinata shook her head.

"Ok Naruto." Hinata activated her Byakugan. Vians started poping out on her skin. Naruto watched as Hinata searched the area. Hinata noticed two figures following them. They had a strong Chakra, and one looked like an older version of Sasuke.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Hinata?"

"One of them looks like an older version of... Of..."

"Of who?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at Hinata with worried eyes.

"Oh no..." Naruto then turned around. He looked at everyone following them.

"How far back are they?"

"They're about twenty feet behind. Far enough so we can't see them."

"Ok we better speed up." Naruto turned to Shikamaru, Lee, and the man.

"Come on we have to speed up!" Naruto yelled Shikamaru looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Why?"

"Naruto fell behind Hinata, and whispered who was following.

"What?!"

"Shh keep it down if we let them know that we know. They will come and attack us as soon as possible."

Shikamaru Sighed, and looked at Naruto. Naruto was just as worried as is look.

"I know. Lets get to the next town as fast as we can."

"Right. Ok everyone lets speed up quick!" Shikamaru yelled. Everyone but Hinata and Naruto. Lee looked back a little confused. Naruto sighed.

"We'll tell you later Lee, but we really need to speed up, and fast."

Sikamaru let out a huge sigh then sped up as fast as he could. Naruto jumped back to the front taking the lead again with Hinata. Hinata jumped faster as well. Lee picked up the man on his shoulders, and jumped fast enough just to stay with the group. He could have left the group, but the way Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata looked... He didn't want to leave them. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"How far are we from the village?"

"It's just up ahead. We better get a room there then send a messanger bird to Tsunade-sama to let her know we are in trouble." Hinata whispered after she what she said about the room. Naruto gave her an 'it's going to be ok' look. Hinata smiled a little at Naruto's look. Naruto smiled back wishing that this will be all over.

A few hours later they arrived at the village. Hinata led them to the Inn fathest away from the entrance of the village. Hinata got the room key, and they all went to their room. The man they were guiding went to his house, thanking them for all their help. Once in the room Shikamaru started explaining why they had to speed up.

"What you mean Itachi was following us?!"

"It's possible. Hinata you said it looked like an older version of Sasuke right. With the sharingan as well?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's settled we have to send for help. We can't leave this place until help has arrived or until we know they're gone."

"Got it!" Naruto, Hinata, and Lee said.

"Ok Hinata you have one of those messanger birds don't you?"

"Yes hold on." Hinata made a few hand seals, and out came a bird in the palm of her hands. Shikamaru wrote a note to Tsunade asking for help. Hinata tied it to one of it's leggs. Then she brought it to the window, and opened it.

"Ok little one bring this note to Tsunade as fast as you can ok?!" The little bird chirped, and sped off.

"She should get there by tomorrow." Hinata whispered. Hinata looked out the window. When she saw one of the figures she gasped.

"Hinata what is it?"

"Mask your Chakra everyday till help gets here. Now!"

"Why?"

"Itachi and his partner are here..."

"What?!" Naruto looked in the direction she was looking in.

"She's right do it now! Before he can since us." Naruto said as everyone masked their chakra.

"We better get a new look if we want to go, and get some supplies" Lee added.

"Right. Does everyone know how to change their form?"

"Yes!" everyone yelled.

"Ok well do it for now we're going to go by new clothes, and hair dye that comes out when you want it to."

"Ok well we better start, but we might want to try, and mask our chakra while holding this jutsu." Shikamaru added.

"Yeah I think we shouldn't go one by one, so we will go in groups of two. Hinata and I will go get us all some clothes. Shikamaru and Lee will go for the hair dye, and make sure it's not permanent."

"Got it ok lets change looks." Lee said as he did a few hand signs. Lee's hair changed from black to brown, and his green jumpsuit was now a orange t-shirt with blue jeans. His big bushy eye brows were now slim and slender.

"Wow nice look Lee."

"Thanks now it's your turn Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto made a goofy grin. Naruto did his hand signs, and his hair changed from blond to black. His eyes changed from blue to green, and his orange suit changed to a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Naruto made his whiskers go away as well.

"Wow Naruto you look really nice!" Hinata giggled at him. "I love it!"

"Thanks Hinata ok your turn!"

"Right." Hinata did her hand signs. Her once short hair now grew long and blond. Her white jaket turned into a black dress. Her pants turned into stockings, and her shoes turned into high heals.

"What do you think guys?" Naruto's mouth dropped. Shikamaru was gaging. Lee just didn't know what to say. Hinata looked at each of their faces then giggled.

"Well it's your turn Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru had recovered when he heard his name. "Right." Shikamaru, once again, did his hand signs. His longish hair changed to a short spiked up one. His eyes changed to blue, and his clothes changed to a purple t-shirt with ripped blue jeans.

"Ok thats great everyone." Naruto complimented before they went downstairs. Naruto and Hinata went the clothing shops, and Shikamaru and Lee went to the baeuty salon. Shikamaru hated Naruto for making him go to te beauty salon.

"Um excuse us, but where is your non-permanent hair dye?"

"Over there, third shelf." The lady pointed to the shelf in a corner with "Non-permanent" written on a sign above it.

"Oh... Thanks."

"Your welcome... are you from around here?"

"No we're travlers."

"Oh ok, well good luck."

"Thanks" Shikamaru and Lee replied. Shikamaru went grab four hair dyes. they were black and brown. Shikamaru went to shop keeper, and bought all the dyes. After he was finished, he and Lee went back to the room.

* * *

Naruto was walking around with Hinata to the clothing shop.

"Look!" Hinata shouted and pointed to the shop

"Hey good eye Hinata!" Naruto hugged her then dragged her to the shop. Hinata walked around the boys clothes first.

"Hey Naruto this shirt would go good with you!" Hinata held up a bright blue shirt with an orange kuni on it.

"Ok what ever, but I get to pick the jeans."

"Ok but I get to help!"

"Ok Hinata, you can help." Hinata picked out three more shirts. One for her, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"Come on Hinata lets hurry up. We need to get back as fast as we can."

"All right!" Hinata and Naruto picked out four differtent pairs of pants, shoes, and socks then left the store. Hinata and Naruto walked to the hotel. On the way they noticed Itachi and Kisame headed their way. Itachi stoped, and looked at Naruto and Hinata. Lucky for them they were still looking like a goth couple.

"Itachi, what is it?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at his partner then back to the couple.

"It's nothing. Lets go." Itachi passed the couple glaring at them as he passed by. When Itachi was far enough away Naruto let go his breath.

"That was close. We better start useing fake names."

"Yeah, I'll be Liona"

"Ok Liona I'll be Mineto" (min-e-toe)

"Ok lets hurry up and get back to the Hotel with Lee and Shikamaru."

"Right!" Naruto and Hinata walked as fast as they could to get to the hotel.

* * *

Sakura was walking she was off today. She would stop by Ino's shop to talk with her. Sakura walked in, and noticed Ino tending to the flowers in the flowershop.

"Hey Ino!"

"Oh Hey Sakura!" Sakura had walked over by Ino's side, and started helping her water her flowers.

"Are you off today Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura gave her a happy smile.

"Well yeah I wouldn't be helping if i wasn't"

"Oh yeah I never thought about it." Ino and Sakura laughed at each other.

"Oh Ino-pig I should call you clueless Ino"

"Well I should call you... Um... Ok I think I'll stick with forehead." Sakura laughed at Ino.

"I think I like Ino-pig better."

"Yeah, and you're the only one who can get away with that."

"Yeah. Well I better go home. It's 9:30, and If I don't get home Kakashi, Genma, and Sasuke are going to starve."

"You mean to tell me Kakashi or Genma hasn't learned how to cook yet. Or they just don't want to."

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they don't know how" Sakura laughed one more time before she went to go home. When she left the shop she had a flash back from last time she was leaveing the shop.

(Flash back)

On the way home her mind started wandering onto Sasuke.

_'Does Sasuke know how to cook? I mean he's had to cook for himself right?'_

_'He... he... I don't know hmm Does he know how to cook?' her inner became just as curious._

_'Hm... I wonder what did he eat when he was travleing by himself.'_

_'I... don't.. know...' Her inner was getting more and more curious by the second._

_'Hey I Have An Idea!'_

_'Hmm? What is it?'_

_'Lets ask him!'_

_'What!? It's not like he is going to tell.'_

_'You never know! we'll ask him tonight!'_

_'What no!'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because I don't want to seem interested in him!'_

_'but you are aren't you.'_

_'Well yeah but...'_

_'But you're dateing Lee and you don't want to break his heart right?'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Well look all we are is just wondering. Act as if you just want to know ok?'_

_'Ok we'll ask him tonight.'_

_'Right!'_

Sakura walked down an alleyway still deep in thought. The alley was dark and quiet. Sakura turned a courner in the alley way, and a hand slapped over her mouth. Sakura was shocked as she was pulled into a door.

"Who are you!" Sakura heard some footsteps

"hn you look terrified Sakura, but it's ok It's only me."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Why did you do that!"

"I don't know, but I did hear your conversation with yourself."

"You were spying on me!"

"hn maybe." Sasuke walked closer to her, and smirked as she backed away.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then back away."

"No." Sasuke took another step forward then froze.

_'What am I doing?' _

_'Wanting Sakura.' His inner simply said_

_'No I can't do that. I can't go any closer. I have to leave!'_

_'Fine do what you want' his inner said and went away._

Sasuke backed up away from Sakura. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"Um Sasuke I have a question."

"Make it quick I have to go back to the house with Genma and Kakashi before they notice I'm not there."

"Do you know how to cook? It's been going through my mind all day." Sasuke looked at her as if she was stupid.

"hn you don't know. Well I'll show you later if I can or can't. As soon as we get home." Sakura agreed, and they left the alley. Sasuke was thinking about what he had done to Sakura before they left the alleyway.

"hn You should be more careful."

"What?"

"When walking home."

"Oh..."

"If I was someone else you could have been... never mind you wouldn't want to know..." Sakura, knowing what he was going to say, gaped at him.

"You know I can take care of myself!"

"hn doesn't seem like it from what just happend."

"Yeah... Well you just caught me off guard."

"What would you have done if it was someone else that caught you off guard."

"hn You want to find out!"

"hn"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn"

"Well!"

"Lets get inside..." Sasuke opened the door letting Sakura walk in first. Sakura then remembered what he said about him cooking, but when she turned around he was already in the kitchen grabing things to cook with. Surprized Sakura went sit on the couch, and watched him from a distant.

When the food was done, they all went to the table. Sakura sat at the end of one table. Sasuke sat at the end opposite from her. Genma and Kakashi sat on the side of Sakura and Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the other side across from Genma.

Sakura was the first to try Sasuke's cooking. Naruto, Genma, and Kakashi watched hoping he didn't poison it or somthing.

"This is acutally good!" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked as he took his first bite.

"Wait it's acutally good?!" Naruto burst.

"Yeah try it Naruto! Kakashi and Genma you to!"

The three shruged, and took their bite. Naruto, Genma, and Kakashi liked it just as much as Sakura did.

"Wow Teme who knew you could cook!"

"Hmm It's quite good." Kakashi agreed.

"Kakashi is right."

"hn" Sasuke finished up what he had, and went to his room.

"What's with him?"

"Oh nothing I think." Sakura watched Sasuke's retreating form go up the stairs.

* * *

Haha well who knew Sasuke could cook. Well I mean how would he have survived all those missions with out learning how to cook for himself. Well I hope you liked it, and Sorry it took so long cause well Hurricane knocked out all our power and all. And well like My internet went out as well, so I couldn't post up anyting so sorry. But this time I made it twice as long

Oh by the way please review and tell me any mistakes I have made!


	5. The Brothers

Chapted 5

Well I hope you like the story so far! It took forever for me to write it well because of the hurricane and all and well I'm just glad I have some readers.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto... But I wish I did.

* * *

By the way if you are confused about the dinner thing it was because it was a flash back but I forgot to put it

Sasuke was lying on the roof staring at the stars. He looks down at Sakura's room. Her curtains were closed, and her lights were out. Sasuke stared at her window thinking of a sceme he can do to get out of Konoha. Sasuke looked back at the sky still thinking. He layed down once again. He noticed a flash of light in the sky.

_'Heat lightening.'_

_'Yeah so are you really planning on leaving?' His inner questioned him._

_'Well of course dobe I'm leaving! I have to get Itachi, and you know that.'_

_'Yes, but you don't have to leave now do you...'_

_'Yes now go away I need to think'_

_'Well I'll tell you one thing Sakura loves you.'_

_Sasuke sighed at his inner's remark._

_'Yes I know, but I need to beat him. If I don't who knows who he will kill next.'_

_'You're just worried, and you know you love her to!'_

_'Once and for all, I don't love her!' _Sasuke had accidentally screamed it out loud. He looked down at Sakura's window, and the lights went on and her curtains moved_._

_'Shit...'_ He thought once more and moved to the other side of the roof. Hoping she wouldn't see him. Sasuke looked at her from the far end of the building. Sakura started coming out her window, and climbed onto the roof. She looked at him as he cursed under his breath.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"What are you doing up here? And why were you screaming?"

"..."

"Ok but come inside or you'll catch a cold."

"No" Sakura sat down, and stared at him.

"And why not?!"

"Hn" She started to crawled over to him, but he backed away some more.

"Sasuke!"

"hn" Sakura kept on getting closer, and Sasuke was running out of room to move. Finally Sasuke was out of room to back up, and Sakura sat beside him.

"The stars are pretty tonight." She had changed the subject.

"Look I know you want to leave Konoha, but could you stay here for a while please. I mean we haven't seen you in a very long time. I might just let you go. After I get to spend some time with you."

"Hn..."

"Please Sasuke just stay a while... and i promiss I'll let you go. I'll help you escape. just please stay for a little while... please Sasuke... please..."

Sakura now had tears in her eyes. Sasuke eyed her as she cried. He watched her put her head down, and the tears falling from her cheek. He thought maybe he could stay for a while if she helped him escape. He thought a lot about it.

"Fine."

"Huh?" Sakura lifed her head to look him in the eyes.

"I'll stay, but only if you help me leave. I'm leaving in the next three weeks. Got it."

Sakura started to smile, and she through her hands around his neck.

"Thank you Sasuke! Thank you so much! Three weeks will be plenty enough for now..." Sasuke looked at her tear-filled eyes, then her arms that were now wrapped around his neck. Sasuke stared for only a moment more, then he got up and went to the door of their house. Sakura watched as he stopped, and waited for her. She jumped down, and went inside. She noticed Sasuke didn't walk in after her. Sakura looked behind her, and he was gone.

"Shit!" Sakura ran into her room, and went search through her underwear drawer. Sakura dug all the way to the bottom of her drawer.

"He went through my underwear drawer?! I am going to kill him when I find him!" Sakura burst out her room, out the door, and into the dark, cold, now rainy night.

* * *

Two hours after Sasuke ran

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee were still in the hotel. They have been there for two days. They didn't know if Itachi or Kisami was there. Naruto and Hinata were lying on their bed.

"Hinata how long will it take for Tsunade to send help?"

"I don't know but I think that might have been our slowest bird..."

"Hinata!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

just then a knock came to the door. Naruto looked at Hinata then Shikamaru, who looked at Lee then Hinata.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru had said then walked to the door. Shikamaru open the door, and froze.

"Sakura... Sasuke... What are you doing here?!"

"Well you see Sasuke tried to run, and well I finally caught up to him and well yea caught him... and well I decided to come searching for you since we were near here. So here we are."

"Well you aren't using a genjutsu so ok come on in."

"What's wrong? Why are you saying that?"

"Because... Umm Sakura I need to talk to you alone..." Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke

"Ok? Naruto, Lee watch Sasuke for me ok!"

"Ok" They said, and she and Shikamaru went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok Shikamaru whats wrong." Shikamaru stared at her for a while then he finally spoke.

"Itachi and Kisami are here. We sent a messanger bird out to Tsunade, but she never sent help. We don't know what happend to it so we were stuck here."

"So thats why you never came back?"

"Yeah and we have a feeling that Itachi was after Naruto so we had to hide our true identity."

"Thats why you are dressed like this. Well it's a good thing I know yall chakra."

"Yeah... Well since we're all here we might want to try, and keep Sasuke from seeing him. And we might want to get out of here as fast as we can."

"Yup and I have a plan."

* * *

"What are they talking about in there." Sasuke asked staring at the ground then looking up at Naruto. Naurto looked at him, but didn't answer. Seeing this Sasuke was becoming more curious. Sasuke got up then headed for the door only to be stoped by Lee.

"You can't leave! Sakura's order."

"Now who said I care. Now move!" Lee stood firm he refused to move.

"Fine..." Sasuke was about to punch Lee, but Sakura grabed his hand.

"Sasuke punch him, and I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me, and You won't... I have read things..."

"Whoa first you dig in my underwear drawer for a damn key, and now you have read something from in my room!"

"hn and I bet you can guess what it was."

"You don't mean..."

"hn"

"You... ugh! I'm going for a walk."

"Wait Sakura I'm going with you..."

"No!"

"What?"

"You're not coming with me. But he is!" Sakura had pointed to Sasuke with a feirce look in her eyes. Sasuke then walked up to her, and they walked out the door. Leaveing everyone shocked.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked to a large feild where noone was around. They were a bit far off from the town. Sakura was still glareing daggers at Sasuke. She stared at him then spoke.

"So you read my diary!"

"hn didn't I just make that clear."

"Why. Why did you read it!"

"It was open on the bed, and I just read it." Sakura then remembered how the night he cooked dinner that she left her diary out, and fell asleep on the chair.

"Wait thats when you got the key and read my diary!"

"hn." Sakura was now angry. Her once soft eyes now looked like fire would shoot out of them. Sakura then started paceing trying to calm down a bit. She looked at him, and her eyes then shot with curiosity.

"How much did you read!?"

"All of it."

"What?! So you read why I really dated Lee to huh?"

"hn."

"So why did I really date him then!"

"Pity." Sakura sighed. She knew Sasuke now knew that she still liked him, and everything she wrote about him and all her friends. Sasuke stared at her for a minute. When she looked up she noticed him looking at her. She then had a question.

"Sasuke..."

"What."

"Why did you try to break me and Lee up?"

"..." Sasuke couldn't answer the question himself. He too didn't know why he tried to break them up. Sasuke looked at Sakura with his normal blank expression, but his eyes told other wise. His eyes were questioning himself. Sakura could see the look in his eyes, and gave up on the question.

"Lets go back to town. I need to get back to Lee before he thinks that I want to break up with him."

"But you do."

"Yeah well I don't want to break his heart."

"hn" Sasuke and Sakura then headed back to the inn in town. Sasuke was staring at the ground deep in thought.

_'Why did I read Sakura's diary, and why did I try to break them up.'_

_'You should know.' His inner told him_

_'Well I don't!'_

_'You love her!' Inner Sasuke yelled back_

_'No I bet it's just hormones.'_

_'What ever think what you want, but I know the truth.' _

_'I bet you don't!' He yelled as his inner left._

Sakura was waveing her hand infront of Sasuke, and saying his name. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her. He noticed Sakura's eyes were now soft again.

"Sasuke were here."

"..." Sakura and Sasuke then walked into their room. Sasuke looked at the group. They were all asleep. Sakura then noticed Shikamaru and Lee sleeping on the floor. She look at the bed. There was a note on it.

'Sakura you take the bed. And Sasuke can have the Floor! Don't let him sleep with you!

Love Lee'

Sakura walked over to the bed, and layed down. Sasuke watched her, and layed down on the floor. Sakura, after sleeping with Naruto, missed the warmth she felt when she slept with him. She looked at Naruto sleeping with Hinata. There was no room in their bed. She looked at Lee and Shikamaru sleeping between the two of their beds. There was no room there either. Sakura then looked at Sasuke. He was all alone with no blanket or pillow. She coulsn't tell if he was awake or not.

Sakura walked over to him with a blanket and two pillows. Sakura layed down next to him. Sasuke sat up as soon as she layed down.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered.

"I got cold, and the blanket didn't help me get warm so I wanted to sleep with someone for warmth."

"Well couldn't you sleep with Lee!"

"There was no room with Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata."

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy, but then layed down. Sakura handed him one of the two pillows then layed down on her own. Sasuke watched her eyes shut, and fall asleep. After she fell asleep Sasuke then fell asleep.

* * *

(Sakura's Dream)

_'Sasuke what are you doing here?' Sakura was at a spa relaxing. She was naked._

_'Um me? What are you doing here?' Sasuke was the same as Sakura. Sasuke was far away from Sakura so he couldn't see her. also the steam from the hot spring was blocking them from seeing each other. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face. His face grew with terror when she looked. _

_'Sasuke?' _

_'Behind you!' _

_'What?' Sakura turned around to see her parents dying in front of her in the forest. Sakura looked at the person who killed them. Sakura was then, fully dressed, standing next to her parents. She looked at them then back at the person who killed them. The person came out of the shadows._

_'Itachi... You're the one who killed my parents!'_

_'Ha. Hahahahaha!' Itachi did nothing, but laugh. Sakura started filling with anger. Sakura ran after Itachi fist filled with chakra. Itachi jumped out the way, and ran away. Sakura started to run after him with Sasuke following close behind, wanting his revenge._

* * *

Sakura woke up from her nightmare. When she looked at Sasuke one of her arms was under Sasuke's head. Her other hand was on Sasuke's bare chest. One of her leggs was ontop of Sasuke's leg. One of Sasuke's arm was under her head, and his other was on her leg. One of his legs were ontop of her leg that was ontop of his other leg, and they were cuddled together. Sakura knew this was wrong, but she went along with it and fell back asleep.

Next Sasuke woke up he noticed the way they were, but he was to tired to move. Sasuke just went back to sleep. Two hours later they both were woken up by Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru screaming.

"Sakura what are you doing with him?!" Lee shouted at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing Teme?!" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down!" Hinata was holding Naruto back.

"Lee you calm down to!" Shikamaru was holding Lee back.

Sasuke was getting anoyed, and Sakura just stared at them in fear of what might happen. Sakura didn't want to know what they were going to do. She hoped that Sauske wouldn't scream her secret to Lee, and Lee beat everyone just to get to him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered

"What?!" He whispered back while he was starting to stand up.

"You won't ever tell my secrets, will you?"

"Hn no."

Sakura sighed in releif. "Thanks..."

"hn" Sasuke walked to a corner, and leaned against the wall watching everyone fight. Sakura got up and went towards the bathroom, but Lee grabed her hand before she got around the croud.

"Why Sakura!? Didn't you read the note?!"

"Yes I read the note, but I got cold and needed warmth besides a blanket. And there was no room with any of you, so Sasuke was the last one I could go with..."

"But what's with the cuddleing?!"

"That was while we were sleeping so just forget it!"

"..." Lee let Sakura go, and watched her walk to the closet, grab some clothes, and walk to the bathroom. Lee didn't know how to react, but he did know it was his fault for not staying in the bed with her. He wasn't expecting her to do that.

* * *

Sakura was trying to relax in the shower, but had a lot of things on her mind. She looked up at the water, letting it hit her face, and slide down her body.

_'Sakura, you really should break up with Lee. I don't exactly like him much anymore... Well I never really liked him at all.'_

_'Yes and I never really liked him that much either. I only took him out of pity... I did like Kiba a little though.'_

_'Me to but our hearts go to... Well you know' Her inner sighed_

_'Yeah and nothing will change that.'_

Sakura sighed in the shower. She looked at the clothes they had in the closet. She thought it will have to do till she goes shopping. The shirt was black with a red rose on it, and jeans were a bit ripped, and had a black rose on the back pocket. She finished up her shower, and got dressed. Sakura started to brush her hair. It was long, and pink, and easy to brush. When She walked out the bathroom, everyone was holding Sasuke, and Lee back from trying to kill each other. When she looked at Lee being held back by Hinata, Lee had the look of a killer on his face. Sakura was wondering what Sasuke had said.

"I am going to kill you! Sakura would never say that!?" Hinata was holding Lee back the best she could. Naruto and Shikamaru was holding back Sasuke.

"Hn why don't you ask her yourself." Sasuke nudged his head towards Sakura with a smirk. Lee looked at her then calmed down when he saw her frightened face.

"Sasuke what did you tell him?!" Sakura yelled at him with eyes filled with worry.

"I told him what you wrote about him in your diary. The pity..." Sasuke smirked.

"You didn't! I told you not to tell!" Lee looked at Sakura with a horrid face when she screamed it. Naruto looked normal 'cause he already knew. As for Hinata and Shikamaru, they were shocked. When Sakura realized what she had said she slapped her hand over her mouth, and looked at Lee wondering what he was thinking.

"Lee I..."

"Don't say anything. I get it you never liked me... I just wish you would have told me."

"Lee I... I'm sorry I... I'm just sorry!" Sakura started to cry her jade eyes filling with tears.

"I hate you Sasuke!" She ran out the door crying. Sasuke watched her run.

_'Damn why the hell do I feel so bad now.' He thought._

_'Well lets relook this... You told her deepest secret! And you made her cry! What else is there... Oh wait SHE YELLED SHE HATES YOU!!' _

_'Ouch damn it I hate to say it, but you're right.'_

_'Well go fix it now!' _

_'Yeah I think I will.'_

Sasuke was about to run out the door, but was stopped by Lee.

"Move!"

"No! She may not like me, but I still love her! And you hurt her!"

"That's why I'm going after her damn it!" Sasuke punch Lee then throught him over his shoulder, and ran out the door. Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering what was up with him.

Sasuke ran towards the space where they were talking before, and there he saw Sakura. She was sitting in the middle of the feild crying her poor little jade eyes out. Sasuke looked at her feeling a hevy load on his heart. He walked over to her seeing her cry. Sakura looked at him her eyes once happy now filled with tears of sadness. When she looked at him all she could do was cry more.

"Why did you do this Sasuke! You said y-you wouldn't tell!"

"I lied."

"How can you just say it like it was nothing?! I- I hate you for doing this..."

When Sakura said that his heart fell. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. Every second of it was making him feel so different. Sasuke stayed where he was. He didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke... I know you hate me but did you have to tell my deepest darkest secret about Lee... Why did you tell?!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"I... Don't... Know."

"..." Now it was Sakura's turn to stay quiet. Sasuke watched her slowly stand up. She put up a hand asking for him to help her up. He looked at it for a moment then gave her a helping hand.

"Lets get back to them... They're probally worried..."

"hn" Sasuke and Sakura started walking back. On the way back they noticed a figure following them in the shadows. Sasuke felt the chakra, it was a very strong chakra. Sakura soon after felt the chakra. After she felt the chakra she froze in place. Sasuke turned to see what was wrong, and he saw the figure in the shadows. It stared him down with blood red eyes. Noticeing this Sasuke charged at the figure. Sakura no long frozen in place moved to dodge a kuni flying at her.

"Itachi..." Sakura stared at Sasuke chargeing at him. He looked a bit like lightening.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, and sorry for the wait it's just well we lost electricity when the hurricane hit.. I lost my house, and I am living with my friend for a while. So I am very sorry for the wait I did my best to write as fast as I can.

Well please review!


	6. Itachi

Chapter 6

Itachi

Hey everyone! Well I'm still not getting many reviews but I hope to get more. Thanks to everyone who did review... Candy for all of you who reviewed! Well anyways lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura was watchiing Itachi's every move. She refused to look him in the eyes, and She noticed he had a smirk on his face. She was able to feel him staring at her as he dodged Sasuke's attacks. Sakura could just feel that he never took his eyes off her.

"Itachi why are you following us?"

"Well it's about time you speak. At least you speak more words than my little brother."

"I told you not to call me that! I am not your little brother anymore!" Sasuke charged at him once more using only hand to hand combat so he didn't waist any chakra.

"Why were you following us?!" Sakura stopped just before his eyes.

"So Sakura, have you ever figured out who killed your parents yet?"

"What..." Sakura froze in place. She didn't know how to respond, and she had missed her parents so much. Sakura then looked at his face, but still never went to his eyes.

"Well you are slow aren't you." Itachi smirked at how frozen she was, and yet again dodgeing Sasuke's attack. Itachi poofed himself behind Sakura, and her heart dropped from being so scared. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and his head next to it.

_"I killed_ _your parents"_ Itachi whispered. Sakura's eyes grew, and were starting to fill with tears as he laughed. Sasuke looked at them not knowing what they were saying. He couldn't charge at Itachi because Sakura was in front of him, and he couldn't throw any weapons. So what was he to do. Sasuke looked at Sakura, at how sad, and hurt she looked.

_'What did he say to her? And what was that comment on her parents dying.'_

Just then Itachi disappear from sight. Sasuke looked all around, but couldn't find him anywhere. Sakura watched him for a few seconds, but started to walk to him.

"Sasuke... Don't look for him. He's gone, and I'm going with you on your search for him. I have a reason to kill him now. I want to help you kill him!."

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy then he looked at her tear filled eyes, and soften his own almost.

"Lets get back to the others. I want to leave here as soon as possible, and we need to stock up on supplies."

"And who said I will let you come, and what did Itachi mean by 'Did you ever figure out who killed your parents?'" Sakura knew he wanted to know, but she wouldn't let him in. All she did was try to cheer herself up.

"It... was nothing. And I am coming with you wether you like it or not."

Sasuke looked at her then a smirk grew on his face.

"I'll let you come if you have a reason, and you have to tell it to me." Sakura sighed she seemed to have no choice. She looked at Sasuke. He was still smirking as he watched her eyes grow even softer, and sadder.

"Fine... Itachi..." She couldn't bring to herself to say it but she had to.

"Itachi... He killed... He killed my parent!... There I said it." Sakura started crying again, and now she had a reason to go after Itachi. She looked at Sasuke, and his eyes are now filled with anger once more. Sakura noticed his eyes changeing from black to red once again. When he looked at her he thought of a question.

"How did he get your parents?"

"..." There was a long pause. Sakura knew it was information he wanted, but she didn't want to give it to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she started walking to the hotel, but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her hand.

"Sakura... How did he get them?" She sighed. She looked up at him, and could tell he was determined to find out.

"On their last mission... To search for you..." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He didn't know how to reply. He looked at Sakura. She was now crying on his shirt, and he wanted to move her. But he didn't have the heart to do it after he heard how her parents died.

"Lets go back to the hotel... We leave as soon as we know they're safe." Sasuke couldn't say no to her. He had to let her come with him now, but he wondered how will the others react.

"I'll become a missing nin after I leave won't I?"

"hn"

"I hope Tsunade will forgive me..." Sakura then thought of something. She thought it was stupid to think of, but she asked anyway.

"Sasuke... Is Orochimaru really... Dead? I just have a really bad feeling that the Orochimaru that was killed wasn't really Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked at Sakura surprized. He didn't expect her to ask something like that, but deep down he had the same feeling that the person he killed wasn't really Orochimaru. But a person who was permanently cloned to look like him.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee were sitting on their beds. Everyone but Lee were talking. Lee was deep in thought, and he was thinking of one thing... Sakura. Lee was wondering how could she do this to him, and will she break up with him? He was thinking it over and over again.

"You know I hate to say it, but I knew about Sakura not really liking Lee... She made me promise not to tell until she was ready to break up with him, but it looks like it's already out the bag."

"Really Naruto, I'm glad you didn't tell! That just makes me trust you even more."

"Aww thanks Hinata!" Hinata giggled as Naruto made his goofy grin, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I wonder whats takeing them so long to make up and get here. It's almost ten o'clock." Shikamaru leaned against the wall, and looked at the sealing.

"Yeah oh well." Just then Sakura and Sasuke walked in through the door.

"Itachi's gone" Sakura said, and went straight to a bed, and Sasuke followed closely behind. everyone looked at them each going to the same bed. Sakura lying down on the side next to the wall, and Sasuke lying down on the edge. Everyone watched them fall asleep.

"What the hell?!" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know Naruto, I dont know." For once Shikamaru didn't even know what went on.

"Maybe they made up, or maybe their to tired to notice..." Hinata mentioned.

"Ok... Lets go get some ramen!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Ok Naruto!" Hinata whispered.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru whispered pushing himself off the wall.

"I guess I'm coming seeing as she is tired..." Lee whispered in a depressed voice. Everyone looked at him, but only shrugged, and they all went out for ramen. Leaveing Sakura and Sasuke sleep.

* * *

Five days later since Hinata sent the note.

Tsunade was sitting in her desk looking through her paper work. Suddenly she heard a peck at the window. Tsunade looked in the direction she heard it from. She opened the window, and a messanger bird flew in.

_'A messanger bird?'_ Tsunade thought as she opened the message tied to its tiny feet. She opened the message, and read it out loud.

_'Tsunade,_

_Akatsuki is in the land of grass. We don't know how long they are going to stay here, but we believe they are after Naruto. We are masking our chakra, and we changed our appearance using non- permanent hair dye, and different clothes. We don't know how long they will stay here, but Shikamaru says about two days tops. Please send help, but if you got this in more than two day we are probally fine._

_Thanks,_

_Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee_

_P.S.- Tell Sakura Lee loves her...'_

Tsunade thought about what the note said.

"Shizune!" Shizune walked into the room looking at Tsunade confused.

"Shizune gather your team up. You're going on a rescue mission."

"Ok!" Shizune poofed out the room. Tsunade sighed.

Ten minutes later Shizune and her team walked into the room. Tsunade looked at them with an expressionless face. All she did was hand them the note.

"Shizune you are going to the land of the grass. You are going to see if everything is ok with Shikamaru's team. Please don't do anything to make yourselves be out in the open. Good luck."

"Hai!" (Hai means yes) The team left the room. Tsunade looked at the note once more, and left her office.

"Tsunade-sama where are you going?" Kakashi walked up behind her. He was just coming from his mission.

"Kakashi I'm going visit Sakura. I have something to tell her."

"Oh ok well have fun..."

"you aren't going home?"

"No Genma and I did a sucessful mission, and we are now going to get some things."

"I see good luck Kakashi." Genma poped up behind Kakashi, and they both went in the opposite direction from Tsunade. She sighed as she headed back towards Sakura's house. After a few minutes she got tired from walking, and she decided to transport herself there. Once infront of the door she knocked. Tsunade waited for someone to answer, but noone did. She knocked again, and the door opened.

_'Unlocked... But Sakura never leaves the house unlocked when she's gone...'_

Tsunade walked into the kitchen, and there was a note.

_'Who ever reads this note. Going after Sasuke, he's probally by Land of Grass. So I'll probally meet Naruto, and everyone there. I'll bring him back as soon as possible. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Sakura'_

Tsunade sighed. She knew Sakura was going to catch him, but then something hit her.

_'When did she leave, and what if Itachi caught her, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee... This could be bad.'_ As soon As that thought ran through her head she jumped off to find Kakashi.

* * *

The next day, Sakura had woken up. The light from the window glared into her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to try and focus them. Sakura had sat up, and looked around. She noticed everyone was sleeping except for Sasuke. Sasuke was standing by the door watching her. He nodded a little to tell her to come. Sakura looked at him for a moment then walked over to him.

"Sakura we leave in an hour. You take a shower, and I'll go buy clothes and supplies we will need.

"Ok see you when you get back... um by the way what if they wake up before we leave?"

"Well write a note before you take a shower. We'll tell them we are going for a walk, and make a run for it then ok?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke gave her an ok look, and he left the room. Sakura turned to looked for a pencil, and paper. After she wrote the note she went for a shower. She relaxed herself in the shower. She looked at the water going down the drain, and thought about her parents. Then she thought about Sasuke's clan. They were all killed by the same person

_'Itachi...'_

_'I want to kill him! He's the reason for all our pain! I can't wait to get my hands on him!' Her inner yelled_

_'So much for a relaxing shower...'_

_'Sorry let's try to forget about it ok?'_

_'Yeah...'_

Sakura went back to her shower letting the warm water run down her skin. She looked at the water letting it hit her face, and run through her long, soft, silky hair. Finally she turned off the shower, and she heard a door close from outside the shower.

_'He's back.'_

Sakura quietly got dressed, and left the shower. She looked at Sasuke standing by the door with two backpacks in hand. He through her one of the backpack, and he nodded for her to leave the room. She looked at him then back at Lee then she remembered what she wrote on the note. She won't be with him anymore. Sasuke then nodded again, and she walked out the room. They were now walking in the streets. A lot of eyes were now wandering over to them.

"Sasuke... Why is everyone watching us now?"

"Hn probally because yesterday's incident..."

"Oh right. By the way what all did you buy?" Sakura was struck by curiosity; She had to ask.

"Kuni, Medical things, Shuriken, clothes, and some different foods."

"Oh you really know how to prepare things don't you."

"Hn"

"Well you have been out on your own haven't you... Right?"

"Hn..."

"Ok that's really getting anoying." Sasuke didn't respond. Soon Sakura and Sasuke were at the end of the village. He looked at Sakura giving her an "are you sure?" look. Seeing this all she did was step ahead of him, and towards the forest. Sasuke watched her go then he walked behind her. Sakura looked at him walking behind her. He looked like he was deep in thought, and she slowed down to be even with him. She never thought she would see the day that her and Sasuke would be traveling again. A two hours later they took a break for lunch. Sakura cooked the food, and Sasuke went out to scout the area. Five minutes later He had come back, and she handed him a bowl of miso ramen. Sasuke took his bowl, and went sit in a tree to eat it. Not one of them spoke to each other. Both deep in thought.

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up. It was so unusual for him to wake up first, but he knew something was wrong. He looked at the bed where Sakura and Sasuke slept. They were gone, and there was a peice of paper sticking out of the pillow. Naruto got up, and walked over to the paper. He took out the paper, and read it. When he read the note his eyes got wide.

"Everyone wake up Teme and Sakura are gone!" Naruto yelled. everyone looked at him, and noticed a note in his hand.

"What is that in your hand, Naruto?" Shikamaru rubbed one of his eyes while looking at the note in his hand with the other. Lee and the others then noticed the note, and Naruto's eyes drop to it.

"It's a note from Sakura... She left to go with Teme in search of Itachi. It says:

_'Dear Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee_

_I'm sorry that I left without telling you, but I couldn't tell you cause you all would have stopped me. So we left early, and without notice. I am going to help Sasuke kill Itachi. I have a reason for helping, and the reason isn't for Sasuke, but the reason is for myself. He's the one who killed my parents. We met in town yesterday, and he and Sasuke fought. But he came up behind me and told me. I couldn't help, but go with Sasuke in search for him. I mean he killed my parents... How can I not go in search for him? Don't come looking for us, and tell Lee we are through. And tell him I'm sorry, and Naruto I hope you can forgive me. But if I never return, Please don't come for me I'll be happy, and if me and Sasuke don't kill Itachi. And get killed trying, I want you to kill him for us. Avenge my parents, me, Sasuke, and his clan. I'm counting on you._

_Love,_

_Sakura and Sasuke_

_P.S. Tell Tsunade I'm sorry...'_"

Everyone stared at Naruto praying it was all a prank. That it was all a joke, but it was real. Sakura had really left in search for Itachi. Everyone's eyes were filling with tears exspecially Hinata. Hinata thought of Sakura as a sister, and when she found out that Sakura had left in search for a deadly killer she cryed her heart out. Naruto, remembering that Hinata was like sisters with Sakura, so he went over to comfort Hinata. Hinata looked at him, and cryed into his shirt. Naruto then formed a plan in his head. He thought maybe he, and Hinata could do the same, and help Sakura and Teme get back Itachi for all he's done. Naruto then went into the bathroom unoticed, and wrote a note himself. And left it there. He walked over to Hinata.

"Um guys Hinata and I are going to go get fresh air ok? See you in a bit."

Hinata looked at him a bit confused, but then agreed. Naruto walked Hinata to the edge of town where Sasuke and Sakura had left from. Hinata them became even more confused.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"We're going search for Sasuke and Sakura. We are going to help them kill Itachi."

"Ok I want to help too!"

"I knew you would say that. That's why I left a note, and said we were going for a walk."

"Lets get some supplies first."

"Right." After ten minutes of gathering supplies, they left the village. Naruto was lucky Kiba taught him how to use his nose to sniff like him. Naruto started sniffing around, and found Sasuke and Sakura's sent. He followed his nose in the direction they went. Hinata followed closely behind Naruto in fear of what may attack them.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had gathered up their things, and were already on their way to the next town. They knew by the time they had gotten to it, it would be dark. So they decided that they would spend the night there.

"Sasuke... I'm glad you let me come..."

"Hn I only let you come because you have a reason."

"I know, but I'm still glad... I hope everyone will be ok, but most of all I hope Hinata will be ok."

"Why?"

"I was like Hinata's sister. When she finds out I'm gone she is going to cry her heart out..."

"When did you become so close with her?"

"I think it was on the night that me and her were going to the movies with Naruto and Kiba. I'm the one who got those two together. Ever since then she looked up to me as a sister, and stopped studdering."

"Hn" Sasuke wondered how could Naruto ever get a date, but then again Hinata did love him ever since she met him. It was clearly obviouse, but everyone was always so clueless.

Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to the next village. They knew it would be a short distance for a ninja, but they took their time getting there. Sasuke looked at the village. It was a small ruffled up village. It had plenty of rocks, stones, and pebbles.

_'The land of rocks.'_ He thought as he and Sakura went to the nearest inn to spend the night.

* * *

"Well this is troublesome." Shikamaru had found the note Naruto left in the bathroom.

"What is it Shikamaru? Have you found a clue to where Hinata and Naruto have gone?" Lee asked looking at the note in his hand.

"They are going after Itachi with Sasuke and Sakura."

"What!? But why?"

"Something about they can't stand Itachi anymore, and what he has done to Sakura and Sasuke."

"We should get back to Tsunade and tell them what happ-" Lee was cut off by the door slamming open, and there stood Shizune and her team. Shizune looked at them, but noticed someone no not someone, but most of them missing.

"Where is everyone?!"

"Well you see Sasuke and Sakura met Itachi on their way back from blowing off some steam, and well Itachi told Sakura he killed her parent. And so Sakura decided to go with Sasuke in search for Itachi to kill him because she wants her revenge. As for Naruto and Hinata, well Hinata will go with Naruto and Sakura no matter what. But Naruto went because he doesn't want to lose his friends, and he wants to know why Itachi is always after him, and he wants to help Sakura and Sasuke with their mission. And so they left us behind."

Shizune was shocked by all the information she had just recived, so she told them to go back, and tell Tsunade with her. She needed to hear the information they have just recived, and Shizune wasn't about to fail her.

* * *

Hey everyone I know this took a short time, but I've been writing almost all day and till 11:22 in the morning. I felt bad that it took me a long time to write the story, so I decided to post the next one up faster than usual. And thanks to my fast typeing, and my friend making me reread it I don't think there should be many mistakes in this one so please review, and I hope you liked it!

Yes but please review! cookies for those who does review, oh and ice cream.


	7. Sasuke vs Sakura In WHAT!

Chapter 7

Sasuke vs. Sakura in... Oh My Gosh!

Wow I'm finally on this chapter. I'm enjoying writing these things. I hope this one came out good. I'm rereading them for my friend. Who I have to live with now. Well I've been reading them to her cause well she kind of read some of it then she has been wanting me to read them to her every time I write it. So I have been checking my mistakes a lot. Well I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto... But if I did I would so make Sakura kick but!

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a noise of someone walking out of the room. He turned over to look at the other bed, and Sakura was gone. He thought it was her who walked out so he turned over, and went back to sleep. Only to be woken up again by someone walking back into the room. He turned over once more to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke eyed her as she walked over to him.

"I was talking to someone. He and his girlfriend seemed to follow us..."

"Oh please don't tell me..."

Naruto burst into the room waveing his hands up and down. Hinata walked in stuttering while trying to calm Naruto down. Sasuke put his hands over his face while trying to ignore Naruto walking into his room. Naruto looked at Sasuke covering his face.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong? Trying to hide your shame for running away?"

"No dobe. I'm trying to make you disappear."

"Aw come on Sasuke you know you wouldn't last long without me!"

"Hn dobe... What ever you can stay. Just don't get in my way." Sasuke turned over to go back to sleep.

"Um Sasuke?" Naruto walked into the room.

Sasuke groaned "What?!"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Get another room."

"We don't have any money." Sasuke looked at them.

"Ok well Hinata and Sakura sleep on that bed, and Naruto you sleep on the floor."

"What? But I wanna sleep with Hinata!"

Sakura, finally getting tired of hearing Naruto yelling, finally came to a soloution.

"Ok Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto sleeps with Hinata on that bed." She pointed to her old bed, "And me and Sasuke sleep in his bed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy. He gave out a huge sigh then turned over. She walked to his bed, and sat beside him. He turned over looking at her like 'what the hell are you doing?' Sakura only giggled at his look then turned around to look at Hinata. Hinata watched Sasuke stare at Sakura, and Sakura looking at her.

"So Hinata what do you think of the sleeping arrangements?"

"I-I think it's ok. As long as it's ok with Naruto-kun."

"I think it's great!" Naruto burst out.

"Ok then it's settled. I sleep with Sasuke in this bed, and You two sleep in that bed." Sakura looked back at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, want to go clothes shopping. I have enough money to buy us each two sets of clothes."

"Ok Sakura lets go!" Hinata exclaimed leaveing the room, and leaveing the two boys behind.

Sakura and Hinata walked around the whole village looking at every clothing store. They looked through all the clothes, but one store caught their eye. The store was filled with beautiful dresses, gothic clothing, cool shoes, and short mini skirts and shorts. There was also guys clothing that they thought would look really hot on the guys they were now travleing with. Sakura and Hinata stared for the longest time.

"Are you two going to stare at the store or go in?" they heard a voice say from behind them. Sakura and Hinata turned around to see a girl standing there. She had long black hair and jade green eyes. She had a light tank top and a long pair of riped jeans.

"Oh um yea we were just thinking."

"Ok well you want me to show you around?"

"Yeah thanks." Hinata said as she watched the girl grab each of their hands, and pulled them in. The three girls walked into the store looking at every detail of it. Sakura was amazed by how big it was on the inside than the outside. Hinata looked around then headed for the gothic clothing.

"Sakura, I didn't want to tell Naruto, but I have a lot of money on me so we can buy as much as we want."

"That's great Hinata!" Sakura hugged the girl in front of her.

"Looks like you guys are best friends." The lady they met said.

"Yeah by the way we never got your name, so we were just wondering what is it?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata stopped hugging.

"Oh my name is Hoshi. What are your names?"

"Um..." Sakura thought for a moment.

_'If I tell her my real name who knows she may be an assasin. I'll tell her fake names'_

"I am Ai and this is Amaya, we're travlers." Sakura spoke up giving Hinata a 'Go along with it' look.

"Nice to meet you Ai and Amaya."

"Yes very nice to meet you." Hinata replied. Sakura walked over to the gothic clothing Hinata was looking through. She thought she would like to change her sweet and inocent look, and found that she liked some of the clothing.

"Amaya do you like some of these?"

"Yes I love clothing like these. My father never let me wear them when I was home. He always wanted me to be formal." Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Wow well I like some of them, and we need to really change our look."

Sakura walked over to the dresses, and picked out a short black dress that came up to her thigh. Hinata came over and picked out a dark blue dress that came up to her thigh as well. She then went back to searching through the gothic clothing. Sakura picked out some clothes for Sasuke then went to pick some of the gothic clothes she liked. Hinata went pick out some clothes she thought would be hot on Naruto. After they were both done they went to the cash register.

"Wow you three did quite the bit of shopping." The shop keeper replied looking at the large pile of clothes.

"Well we always did love shopping!" Sakura replied. The girl that they met before walked up behind them.

"Looks like you two really liked the clothes here."

"Yea it was really nice!" Hinata replied.

After gathering and paying for the clothes. The three of them walked out of the store.

"Well we have to go now bye Hoshi." The two girls said and walked away.

_'Hmm well they match what he said, but the names are different... Maybe they are using fake names.'_ The woman thought then walked away.

Sakura and Hinata walked into the room with at least four bags in each hand. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two girls in shocked.

"Sakura I thought you had enough money to only buy two for each of us. Why do you each have like four bags in each hand?" Naruto walked to his bed.

"Um there was a woman who told us she was going to give us half off on the ones we were buying..."

"Uh... Ok?" Naruto said as he walked over to take four of the bags from the girls. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a 'Give us a hand' look. Sasuke only glared back, but got up and took four bags from them. He turned around, placed them on the floor, then sat back on his bed. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile as he grunted and turned over in his spot.

The sun was setting, and Naruto and Hinata went for a walk leaveing Sakura and Sasuke alone in the room. Sakura stared out the window, and Sasuke was looking through the refrigerator for something to eat. She turned to look at him grabbing a tomato from the frige. She smiled as he turned around with his tomato. Sasuke looked at her with a grunt then headed to his bed. Sakura decided to try and start a conversation with him.

"So Sasuke why did you decide to let me come?"

"Didn't I tell you that in the last village?"

"I forgot."

Sasuke sighed at her comment. "because of that reason you had."

"Right..." Remembering her parents, a tear slipped down her face. Sasuke noticed the tear going down her face, and he could tell she was remembering her parent.

"What were your parents like?"

Sakura was shocked by his question. She had never thought that the only surviving Uchiha would actually ask a question like that.

"Well my mom was a kind and gental woman. She always cared so much for me. She never had a doubt about me; she never thought I was a bad girl or anything. She had long dark pink hair, and really pretty green eyes. My dad well he had white hair and light green eyes. He was nice to me. Always giving me hugs like mom, and he never got angry for long at me. He always told me I was to do my best, and never give up. I... I"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. She now had burst into tears trying to finish up.

"I just miss them so much!" She couldn't stop crying now. She could no longer hold in the pain of their memories. She had to let it out even though it was so hard for her. Sasuke watched as she cried he didn't know how to comfort anyone. He never had to comfort anyone before, and he didn't ever think he would have to. He went trough his mind on how others comforted someone who was crying, but came up with nothing.

Lucky for Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata walked into the room. Hinata noticed her pink haired friend crying on the floor. She looked at Sasuke deep in thought as he watched her cry. Hinata ran over to Sakura to try and comfort her as Naruto ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what did you do to her?!" Naruto screamed as he went to put a hand on his Sasuke's shoulder to shake him. Sasuke grabed his hand before it could reach his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, and I didn't do anything. I simply asked what... Never mind. She just burst into tears..."

"What did you ask her?!" Naruto yelled at the raven haired boy who only stared at Sakura.

"H- He asked me about my parents." Sakura finally spoke up.

"I started to... to tell him, and I just burst into tears... It's my fault I'm sorry..." Sakura said as she walked over to Hinata and Naruto's bed and layed down. Hinata walked over to Sakura, and layed down beside her so she could comfort her since she was still crying.

"I think I'll go to sleep, but I better get to my bed."

"Are you sure? You could sleep with me tonight Sakura." Hinata offered as she watched her friend walk to the next bed.

"Yes Hinata I'm sure. I'll be alright, Good night everyone... You should all get some sleep it's 10:00 now you should be sleeping..."

"Night Sakura..." Naruto and Hinata said as they fell asleep in their bed. Sasuke went to his side of the bed near the wall. Sakura took the edge, but she couldn't fall asleep. Five minutes later Sasuke could still feel her awake. He turned over to see her crying again. He watched her for a minute till she noticed him.

"I thought you were sleeping... Did I wake you up."

"Sort of... Why are you crying."

"Memories... I'm still thinking sorry... I'm cold." Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Get another blanket."

"There isn't another... Naurto and Hinata has them."

"hn..." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura leaveing her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you were cold. I am keeping you warm. I don't need you getting sick, and slowing us down."

"Oh... ok." Sakura snuggled into his embrace as he sighed. He looked at her pink hair down to her jade green eyes down to her cherry lips. He skimed down her whole body.

_'She's beautiful isn't she.' His inner poped in._

_Sasuke sighed. 'You never give up do you?"_

_"Nope! Not until you admit it! You like her!'_

_'If it gets you to shut up, yes I like her... Happy now!'_

_'Yes lets throw a party! The great Uchiaha likes someone!' His inner yelled_

_'Ok now go away I need to sleep!'_

_'Ok but I win!'_

_'That will be your last win.'_

Sasuke shut his eyes, and fell asleep, holding Sakura in an embrace with her snuggleing into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her chair going through more paperwork. She sighed and stood up.

_'Does the paperwork ever end?'_

She though as Shizune slammed the door open with Shikamaru and Lee at her side. Tsuade looked at Shizune's frantic face.

"What is it Shizune, and where is Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata?" She looked behind Shizune.

"That's why we are here"

Tsunade looked at Shizune with a now serious face.

"What happend to them?"

"Well you see... Um Shikamaru you know the whole story, you tell her."

He sighed. _'Why always the smart genius...'_

"Fine. Sasuke and Sakura met Itachi on their way back from blowing off some steam, and well Itachi told Sakura he killed her parent. And so Sakura decided to go with Sasuke in search for Itachi to kill him because she wants her revenge. As for Naruto and Hinata, well Hinata will go with Naruto and Sakura no matter what. But Naruto went because he doesn't want to lose his friends, and he wants to know why Itachi is always after him, and he wants to help Sakura and Sasuke with their mission. And so they left us behind. Then Shizune came and found us alone."

"But wait how can you prove they left on their own?"

"Here..." Shikamaru handed Tsunade the two notes they left. Her eyes widened when she had seen Sakura's note.

"No... Sakura... No not Sakura..."

"Tsunade I'm sorry..." Shizune said with her head hanging low. Shikamaru was wondering how Ino would take it. Sakura was her best friend, and now she is gone... Shikamaru sighed.

"I have to go... I better tell Ino the news, and hope she doesn't kill me."

"Shikamaru you can tell Ino, but don't tell anyone else. And make sure this doesn't go around Konoha. Got it?"

"Yes..." He sighed as he left the room, praying Ino won't have a fit.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the light brightly shining in her face. Her hair brightly showing on the white pillow next to a raven colored one. Sakura turned over to see he was still embraceing her. She tried to squeeze out only to have him tighten his grip on her waist. She looked at him once more. She decided, since he wasn't about to wake up, she was going back to sleep. A half an hour later Sakura wakes up again feeling the warmth of Sasuke's body gone. She looks around and noticed him looking out the window, and Hinata and Naruto was on the floor playing a game. Sakura sat up, and Hinata noticed her pink haired friend sit up.

"Sakura your up!" Hinata ran over to give her a hug.

"Yeah what game are you guys playing?"

"Trouble wanna play?"

"Yeah! Uh is Mr. Grumpy over there going to play?"

"We asked but he said no..." Sakura looked at Sasuke then back to Hinata. She wispered somthing into Hinata's ear, and she giggled. Naruto looked at the two giggleing girls wondering what they were thinking. Then he saw Sakura walking over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." She said in a flirting voice. After realizing what Sakura was doing Naruto held in a laugh then smirked.

"Hn."

"Will you please come and play with us?" She put on a fliting smile.

Sasuke flinched as she put arms around his neck, and slid off as she walked infront of him.

"No..."

"Why please Sasuke..." Naruto smirked as Hinata giggled.

"Hey Naruto she seems like a natural at this" Hinata whispered to him.

"She is. She took classes for this. She had saduced a lot of guys. If she can Saduce Sasuke then she is the best." Naruto whispered back, and watched her again.

Sasuke looked at her then smirked back finally understanding what she was doing.

"No Sakura I don't want to play" Sasuke said in his own Saductive voice. Sakura noticed the change in his voice.

"Please you know you wanna play. I'll be good tonight."

"I still say no. Sa-ku-ra." He started to take over the saducing. He was becomeing in charge.

"Come on Sa-ku-ra. You don't want to force me to play this game now do you." Sakura was starting to cave, but refused to back down.

"Yes I do Sa-su-ke. I want you to play. It will be fun." Sakura winked her best saductive wink. Sasuke put his head next to her ear, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. The breath tickleing her neck.

"You know I will win Sakura just say my name."

"No Sasuke I will win this you say my name." Hinata heard everything as did Naruto. Naruto was freaking out by Sasuke actually saducing Sakura back. It was unexpected of Sasuke.

"Naruto do you think Sakura will cave in, or Sasuke?"

"At this point Hinata, I don't know." Naruto whispered back to Hinata. Hinata returned her gaze over to Sakura. Sakura looked like she was going to cave, but she was standing firm. She started shivering at all of Sasukes words now.

"Sa-ku-ra. You know you want me. Just say my name Sa-ku-ra."

"No Sa-su-ke you say my name. You're the one who brought it up. So you should say my name." Sasuke then put his hand on her shoulder then slid it down her body. First her waist, then her knees, and down the rest of her leggs. Sakura shivered at his touch. He put his hands on her waist, and left them their. He put his head on her shoulder again.

"Sa-ku-ra."

"Sa-su-ke."

"Sa-ku-ra." Sakura could no longer take his voice, and his breath on her neck. She had finally caved in.

"Yes."

"Say my name Sa-ku-ra."

"Sa..."

_'Sakura what are you doing?!'_

_'I can't take it anymore. He has done this before, and you know I can't resist him much longer. I barely made it this far!'_

_'Then let me take over.'_

_'...'_

_'Come on Sakura you know It will take forever for me to cave in. You should Know that I never give up!'_

_'Ok...'_

"Sa-ku-ra."

"No I won't say your name." Sakura took Sasuke by the shirt, and pushed him on the bed with her on top. Naruto and Hinata's mouthes dropped. Sasuke smirked at what Sakura had just done.

"Sa-su-ke come on you know you want to say my name."

"I don't cave in that easy." Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Neither do I. I've had years of experience."

"Hn so have I."

"So I was right. You have done this before."

"And so have you."

"Then this will take along time."

"I know." Sasuke rolled over so he was on top.

"But I hate being dominated."

"So do I." Sakura rolled over so she was on top again. Sasuke rolled over again so he was on top, but this time He pinned her down. Sakura struggled to break free, but couldn't. She looked at Sasuke who was now inches away from her face.

"Sakura say my name." She was going to cave in. Her and her inner.

_'Ok now I'm even going to cave in. He is really hard. I have to cave; I can't take it anymore!'_

"Sasuke..."

"Good now Say you love me."

"I... love you..."

"Now say you'll be mine forever."

"I will be yours forever."

"Now say it in a whole sentence."

"Sasuke... I love you and I'll... I'll... I wont be yours forever!" Sakura gained back her confidence then pushed him off her.

"I told you Sasuke It will take a long time before I cave." Sasuke could only smirk at her comment. He looked at Naruto, Hinata, then back to Sakura. He hated to be defeated, but he was defeated. He walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"I win!" Sakura said as Sasuke sat by Hinata and Naruto to play the game. Sakura walked over, and sat by the aggravated Uchiha. The four of them play the game the rest of the time before they went sleep.

_'I knew she would win' _Naruto thought as they continued to play the game.

* * *

Oh My God Sasuke and Sakura was Saduceing each other. I thought I would never get through that part. Please tell me if I did good or not! It took me a while to think of what to put for the ending of this chapter, but I did it! Yay! Oh yea and did you like the twist.

Well anyways please review, and Ice cream of all flavors goes out to those who do. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	8. Naruto Kiss

Chapter 8

Ok I know I haven't been doing alot of NaruHina moments so I'll put some in here! Well... I'll try to put as much as I can!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Hinata woke up first. They looked around to see if anyone was awake, but it was only them. Naruto looked at Hinata then to the two sleeping on the other bed.

"Hey Hinata you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, but shouldn't we leave a note for Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yeah. You write a note, and I'll get a snack."

"Ok, but Naruto-kun?"

"Wha..." When Naruto turned around he was cut off by Hinata kissing him. Naruto and Hinata held the kiss for what seemed like hours, but it was only 3 minutes. When Hinata let go of the kiss Naruto was in a daze. He had forgotten all about his hunger.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto, still in his daze, told her he loved her to, and walked to the kitchen, his hunger catching up with him. Hinata walked over to the table where there was a paper and pencil. She started to scrible on the paper what they were going do. Naruto walked up behind her with a cup of ramen. Hinata grabed his hand, and walked out the door.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?"

"I don't know to the training feild I guess. Just walk around a bit... I don't know."

"I think a picnick on the training feild would be great."

"Alright! Let's go get some food, basket, and a blanket! And let's not forget the Ramen!" Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's burst of joy and his goofy grin. She looked at her boyfriend with his normal messy blond hair down to his baby blue eyes. She could tell she was truly in love with the boy, but what will her father say about her running away with him. The thought crossed her mind like electricity hitting a pole. Hinata started to worry about her and Naruto. She didn't know what to think.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Huh... Yeah?"

"What will father say if he hears that I ran away from home with you. What if he doesn't allow me to date you anymore. What if he never lets me leave the house ever again. Naruto-kun I'm scared for when we get home."

Naruto had froze in his place. All the joy now gone from what Hinata had just told him. What if her father did those things.

"I... We might just not make it home Hinata. This mission is dangerous. Itachi is a very dangerouse man. He killed a whole clan, Sakura's mom and dad as well. He is with the Akatsuki, so who knows we may never make it home."

"Right... So I should be thinking about now, and not Later on. Thanks

Naruto-kun."

"Ok now lets go get that Ramen!" Naruto jumped for joy with his usual goofy grin back on his face. Naruto raced to the nearest Ramen shop, and then to the nearest shop about a block away.

After gathering the supplies, Naruto and Hinata raced over to the training feild. The feild was empty not one person in sight. There wasn't a sound except for the crickets now chirping because it was dark. Hinata layed down after eating her share of the food with Naruto laying beside her. She looked at him just staring at the stars.

Naruto flipped over so he was ontop of Hinata. Hinata looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes glittering with the moon and stars shineing in them. Naruto's blond hair dropping down on each side of Hinata's face. he leaned down and kissed her. Hinata was shocked at first, but eventually kissed him back. He leaned his body down on hers holding his weight so he wouldn't crush her tiny body. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Naruto had finally broken the kiss as they gasped for air. Hinata wrapped her arms around him bringing him in for another kiss. Naruto put his hands on her waist for the last kiss before they decided that it was time to go.

Once gasping for air Hinata finally spoke. "Naruto-kun I think we should get back to Sakura and Sasuke now." She said between gasp

"Yeah let's go" Naruto stood up giving Hinata a hand to help her up. Hinata smiled, and gave him a feather light kiss before they walked to the hotel.

* * *

Sakura was leaning on a wall in a corner staring at Sasuke's back deep in thought.

_'You know you will have to tell him one day.' Her inner sighed_

_'Yeah, but just how do you expect me to say it?'_

_'Just say it.'_

_'Easy for you to say, and besides he doesn't love me.'_

_'Yeah true. Easier said than done. Well you can get him to admit to you.'_

_'You're crazy.'_

_'Yes I am!"_

_'And besides how am I going to get him to admit it?'_

_'I don't know.' Her inner sighed_

_'Me either.'_

Sakura sighed out loud not realizing. Sasuke turned to see her staring at him deep in thought. He walked over to her waveing a hand infront of her, and she didn't respond.

"Sakura?"

"Huh... Uh... Oh Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura studdered out.

"Two things. One you were staring at me, and two, I wanted to tell you we are leaving tomorrow."

"Ok, will we gather supplies before we leave?"

Sasuke looked her in the eye for a moment before turning away.

"Yes..."

"Ok what time we go get the supplies and leave?"

"Um... 10:00 am should be good."

"Ok... I wonder when Naruto and Hinata are going to get back..." Sakura looked at the window, noticing Sasuke infront of it again.

"Now..." He sighed as he saw the blond haired boy and his girlfriend walking into the building.

"Oh..." A minute went by, and Naruto and Hinata walked in. Hinata gave Sakura a hug then went to bed followed closely behind by an unhyper Naruto. Sakura looked at them in confusion, and Sasuke looked at them in releif. She walked over to their bed, and gave him a signal to come. Sasuke looked at her then agreed to walk over to the bed taking his spot by the wall. She looked at him then started thinking of what life would be like if she and Sasuke were going out and giggled. Hearing her giggle Sasuke got curious. What could be making her giggle so much? He turned over giving her a confused look.

"What are you giggleing at?" He asked in a whisper.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't." He said as he turned back over hearing her giggleing again. His thoughts kept wandering to why was she giggleing, and it was starting to aggravate him. He turned over once more.

"Sakura, seriously, what are you laughing at?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's aggravateing me to think of what is making you giggle so much!"

"Well I won't tell you." She said teaseing him. Sasuke looked at her with a death glare. She giggled once more.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. I was thinking what it would be like if I was dateing you."

"...hn..."

"But that won't ever happen because Uchiha's don't date... Well you don't date."

"Want to bet on that one."

"Wha-" Sasuke cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't passionate, or loveing, but it was different, and She liked it. Soon enough she kissed him back. For a little while Sasuke held the kiss, but was the first to break the kiss off.

"S-Sasuke what was..."

"This is our little secret."

"You mean we're..."

"Dateing, yes."

"Ok... But why?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you soon enough, I can't tell you exactly when, but I will tell you..."

"Ok..."

"Lets get some sleep."

"R-Right." She stuttered out as Sasuke put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Sakura looked at him for a bit, and turned around and snuggle into his embrace. She had never thought she would ever go out with Sasuke... And now it happend. She was now dateing the only other surviveing Uchiha, Sasuke.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was packing up, and Sasuke and Sakura were out getting the supplies since they finished packing first. They were walking to the food, clothing, weapons, and medical shop first. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a slight blush on her face remembering what happend the other night. She kept thinking it might have been a dream, but it felt so real.

"Sasuke... Did last night.. I mean did we?"

"Yes Sakura, last night did happen. We did kiss, and we are going out ok."

"Right... So what are we going to get?"

"Food, new clothes, weapons, and medical things for you and Hinata."

"H- How did you know Hinata was a medic nin?"

"I saw her in the hospital before we left." Sasuke looked at Sakura then turned back to the shop they were now walking in.

"Oh..." They didn't say another word while gathering the supplies. Sakura had gathered all of the things she thought was necessary, and Sasuke grabbed the clothing he thought would be suitable for them. Each of them had a different finished gathering all the medical and food supplies, and Sasuke finished gathering the clothing and weapons. Sakura looked at the pile of things they had both gathered. She looked at Sasuke then back to the man who owned the stand.

He was holding out his hand for the money they owed him. Sakura was about to get the money out of her pocket, but Sasuke gave the man the money first. She looked at him as if he didn't have to do that, but he smirked at her expression then gathered the supplies and left the shop. They walked back to the hotel, seeing as they gathered all the supplies.

They noticed a woman holding out a can with "Need money for my sons sergery." written on a peice of paper that was on the can. Sakura looked at the little boy on the side of the woman. He had black ruffled up hair, and he looked like he was going to die. His eyes were blood shot, his nose looked badly bruised, and he was wrapped in a blanket sniffleing. She looked at the boy with sad eyes. Sakura walked over to the woman, and handed her a couple of dollars from her pouch.

Sasuke watched as Sakura did this. Her eyes were sadden; she looked as though she was heart broken. He watched her hand over the money then gave the woman and her boy a hug. Sakura looked back at the raven haired man. He nodded for them to leave, and they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata was sitting on the bed. Hinata was hugging Naruto as they fell backwards on the bed. He looked into her eyes; each eye shining like a star in the nightime sky. He rolled over so he was ontop of her. He started kissing her, each kiss filled with passion and desire Hinata kissed back loving the way Naruto's lips felt on hers, and Naruto loved the way Hinata felt under him.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yea Hinata?"

"We should stop I feel someone at the door." Naruto sighed then rolled off of her. He looked at the door, and Sasuke and Sakura just walked in. Sakura was snikering and Sasuke was smirking.

"Uh... How much did you see?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's smirking face.

"Everything." Sasuke said simply. Naruto's eyes went wide. He didn't expect them to walk in so soon. Hinata noticed Sakura behind Sasuke, and ran over to her. She looked at her friend with happy and joyful eyes.

"You have to tell me everything." The pink haired kunochi whispered in her ear. Hinata agreed, and they walked out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to their own bed. The blond haired boy looked at his friend. When he noticed the blond looking at him he smirked.

"Had fun with Hinata?" Sasuke suddenly asked

"I didn't think you would ask. You having fun with Sakura?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard yall last night. You asked her out, and you kissed her."

"How did you...?"

"I was awake. I just wanted to see what would happen... Oh and Hinata was awake as well." Naruto laughed then smirked. Sasuke looked away from the blond haired boy then stood up.

"Were you going Teme?"

"Out."

"Whatever lover boy." Naruto laughed at the raven haired boy as he walked out the door.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were in an alley both talking about Hinata and Naruto.

Everytime Sakura asked a personal question about them Hinata would blush, but reluctantly answer.

"So Hinata, how many times have you and Naruto kissed?"

"Uh... um... I don't know too many to count I guess."

"Oh my gosh! And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry." Hinata blushed slightly.

"It's ok... Maybe we should get back to the hotel we leave in an hour."

"Right." Sakura and Hinata ran out of the alley and back towards the hotel. Sakura's hair waving in the wind as she ran. Hinata's hair doing the same. Both black and pink hair sparkled with the flow of wind. As they ran they noticed a lot of guys eyes following them. Sakura and Hinata slowed down to a stop as they noticed this. They looked at each of the guys staring at them.

"Sakura..." Hinata whispered still watching the guys staring at them.

"Yeah?"

"You noticed the guys staring at us right?"

"Yeah it's kind of scaring me... I wish Sasuke-kun was here..."

"Naruto-kun to." Hinata whispered back.

"Yeah lets hurry up and get back to the hotel." Hinata and Sakura started to run, only to be stopped by a guy standing infront of them.

"Hello ladies."

"Um can we help you?" Sakura asked a little freaked out at how he got there so fast.

"How would you like a drink from the bar Mrs.?" The man looked at her with a slight grin on his face.

"But of course I can't forget you either Mrs." He pointed over to Hinata.

"Sorry, but we don't drink."

"Well that's fine we can get a drink of something else at my house."

"No we have to get back to our friends." Hinata and Sakura started to walk around the man, but he grabbed each of their arms.

"You're not going anywhere, but with me. You're going to be mine, both of you." He looked at Sakura then to Hinata with his evil grin. He started to lean in to kiss Sakura, only to have a kuni fly between them.

"What the..."

"Let them go!" A deep voice yelled. Hinata and Sakura looked to where the voice came from.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you doing. These two are mine!"

"No. They're mine. That one is my friends girlfriend, and that one is mine." He looked at the two girls.

"Sakura, Hinata, get over here."

"Ok Sasuke!" Sakura and Hinata yelled as they tried to run over, but the man wouldn't let go of their arms.

"Let go!" Hinata yelled.

"Sasuke Help!" Sakura screamed as the man tightend his grip on the two girls hands making them flinch in pain.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Sasuke jumped down from the top of the building running over to the girls. The man looked at the raven haired boy chargeing at him with a kuni in hand. Sasuke rushed up to the man, and had his kuni at his neck. The man froze, scared that he would cut his breathing.

"Let. Them. Go." The man, still frightend, let the two girls go as Hinata and Sakura ran behind Sasuke.

"Now if I ever catch you doing this again to one of these girls. I am going to kill you, Got it!"

"Y-Yes..."

"Now get out of here!" The man screamed and ran as far away from him as he could. Sakura watched the man run then looked at Sasuke. He looked down at the two of them.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. Lets go we have to get Naruto and leave here."

"Right." Both girls sighed in releif that Sasuke had come. If he hadn't come, who knows what could have happen. Sasuke looked back at the two girls who were deep in their own thoughts. He looked at them then sighed. The two girls snapped out of their thought, and looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He looked at his pink haired girlfriend. Sasuke then leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"They both know about us." Sakura looked at him in shock.

"How?" She whispered back still in shock.

"They were up."

"Oh... But I didn't notice it..."

"Neither did I..." Sasuke said as they continued walking to the hotel where Naruto was waiting.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't exactly think of anything else to write. Also sorry it took so long to write, but I had a dance, homework, and deal with babysitting. So I posted this up as fast as I could, and I took a day off from school since nothing was going to happen today anyways. And also I wish my friend Logan a happy birthday!

Well please review I hope you liked it, and cookies for the reviewers! And this time I am giving you a preview of the next chapter

_' "Neji..." _

_"Neji?" Naruto questioned._

_"Neji is my cousin... He's been in search for me ever since I left the Hyuga estate to live hidden in Konoha. Naruto-kun I don't want to go back."_

_"But Hinata I already met your father."_

_Hinata sighed "Naruto, didn't you noticed something wrong with his eyes? They weren't white! They were purple!"_

_"Wait you mean you have been living..."_

_"With a woman and a man that took me in, yes."_

_"Hinata why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"I thought you would figure it out by then!"_

_"Oh... Well we have to do something!"_

_"I have to get out of here before he uses his Byakugan. I have to mask my chakra."_

_"Hinata, Naruto! Get down here, he isn't an enemy." Sasuke called before Hinata could hide. The black haired kunochi sighed then jumped down with her blond haired boyfriend at her side. Neji looked the girl up and down._

_"It's about time we found you. We have to go Hinata, I have to bring you back to the estate." '_


	9. 2 New Members

Chapter 9

2 New Members

Hey everyone! I'm glad you all are sticking with me in this story! You guys rule! Anyways I decided to upload this one faster, so yeah I finally have this whole story in my head now. I enjoy writing this story now. Well lets get on with the story shall we?!"

Disclaimer- Ok I am tired of writing this... But anyways I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura was walking around in the forest. The forest was larger than the last one they had to walk in. Sakura walked close to Sasuke, and Hinata walked close to Naruto. All four of them keeping a watch out for any unwanted attacks. Hinata and Sakura started to fall behind the group so they could talk to each other. Sasuke and Naruto noticed them falling behind, and slowed down a little so they were in hearing distance.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yea Hinata?"

"I know you and Sasuke are dateing... So how did this all happen?"

"Uh... Um..." Sakura started to blush as she tried to answer Hinata's question.

"Well I was giggleing about a thought I had..."

"What kind of thought?"

"Well, you know the thought that almost always made me giggle."

"Oh you mean the one of what your life would be like if you were dateing Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Well back to what you were saying."

"Ok well I was thinking about that thought while giggleing, and Sasuke got curious. He turned over and asked me what I was giggleing about. I just asked why he wanted to know so he said he doesn't then turned over. I started thinking again and giggleing, and he got serious cause his thought was starting to aggravate him." She took a deep breath

"So I said why he wanted to know again, and he said because of his thoughts were wanting to know why I was giggleing. So I said I wouldn't tell him, then he just gave me a death glare, so I laughed and told him. Then I told him it would never happen because Uchiha's don't date, well he didn't date, then he said 'Wanna make a bet on that' then thats when he kissed me and said we were now going out."

Hinata was shocked by Sakura's story. She had never thought it would happen like that, but to her short notice, it did. Both girls heard their boyfriends cough. They looked at the boys, and noticed they were in hearing distance.

"Uh oh..." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah... I think they heard everything..."

"Yeah..."

"I think I'm going to get an earful tonight..." Sakura whispered as they started to catch up to the boys

"Sorry for you, but I think Naruto might not stop talking about it..."

Both girls sighed then looked at each other. Each with a sight worry in eye.

"Good luck girl." Both said at the same time to each other. Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and Hinata walked up to Naruto. Both girls were walking next to each other, and their boyfriends walking on the other side of them. The girls sighed in releif when neither boy said anything to them. They didn't want to know what they would say after hearing Sakura tell her story. The two girls felt a tension around them, and they knew something was wrong. Hinata whispered something in Sakura's ear then she grabed Naruto's hand and pulled him so he slowed down as Sakura and Sasuke sped up. Sasuke look at Sakura with a confused expression.

"Why are we speeding up?"

"I don't know. Why are they slowing down?" Sakura said in a sarcastic teasing like voice.

"hn..."

"Aww you being Mr. grumpy today?" Sakura teased.

"What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing. Hinata just wanted to be alone with Naruto for a while, and she said we should be alone for a while to."

"Do you two always plan things like this?"

"Yup! That's how we got Shikamaru and Ino together!"

"Shikamaru and Ino... Poor Shikamaru..."

"Hey! Shikamaru loves Ino now! He doesn't care about her boast of energy now!"

"hn he must have more paitents than I thought..."

"Whatever... They make a perfect match." Sakura slid her hand into Sasuke's.

"I would say just like us, but I don't think you think the same." Sasuke looked at Sakura's hand in his. The way it fit in perfectly with his. The way his hand engulfed hers. He wanted to say yes, but just couldn't.

"Hn..." Sakura giggled, and gave him a peck on the cheek without him noticing.

"What? To shy to answer the question? Is the great Uchiha shy?" Sasuke squeezed her hand tight when she said that. Sakura flinched in pain, and she tried to break free from his painful grasp.

"Sasuke!"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Shy!"

"I'm sorry just let me go!" Sasuke loosend his grip, and just then she noticed his eyes were turning from red to black. Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasuke turned to look at her then sighed. He held out his hand in a caring way. Sakura hesitated, but took his hand, and they started to walk again. Sakura began to feel tension, and she was a bit scared to say anything to Sasuke. She was scared he would hurt her more next time. She didn't know what to say, and she remembered what Hinata had said

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Sakura." Hinata whispered so only Sakura and herself could hear._

_"Yeah?" She whispered back._

_"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, but if you want us to come back whistle ok."_

_"Ok sounds good!"_

_"Ok Naruto and I are going to be walking pretty far behind you two, so whistle loud."_

_End of Flash back_

* * *

Sakura whistle and Hinata and Naruto came up to them after a minute. Hinata looked at Sakura, and noticed she had worry in her eyes. Sakura took her hand, and made them fall behind.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

"Sasuke... He..." Sakura had small tears running down her cheek now.

"What did he do?!"

"I was just teaseing him, and I said that the great Uchiha was shy. And he squeezed my hand so tight that it hurt me. I was holding his hand, and when I looked at his eyes they were turning from red to black." Sakura raised the hand that he sqeezed, and it had a bruise almost all over it, and what looked like a little broken but wasn't.

"Oh my gosh! How could he do that?!"

"I don't know he just did..." Sakura hiccuped, and cried some more. Hinata looked up from Sakura to look at the boys walking away.

"Naruto! Come see please!" Hinata yelled Naruto turned around to see Sakura crying. Sasuke turned to see why Hinata called Naruto, and noticed Sakura crying. Naruto ran over to the two kunochis, and Sasuke started to follow.

"You keep walking! We just need to talk to Naruto!" Hinata yelled again still trying to comfort Sakura. Sasuke looked at them all then he shugged, and he started to walk ahead as Naruto rushed to their side.

"Sakura what happend?" He asked worriedly

"Sasuke hurt her. She was only teaseing him a little while she was holding his hand, and he sqeezed her hand so tight it put a huge bruise on her hand. And his eyes were red but when she looked they were turning back black."

After hearing this Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke, but the girl crying caught his attention.

"Naruto... Don't do anything to him, or tell him anything mean ok. Please..."

Naruto looked at her frustraited. He wanted to kill the man, but she didn't want him to. He didn't want to break her heart either.

"Fine... I won't kill the basterd, or tell him anything... Can I just yell at him a little."

"Naruto!" Hinata gave him a warning yell. Naruto sighed as they all tried to catch up to Sasuke. Sakura wiped away her tears, and she tried to hide the pain in her hand. Hinata had wrapped a bandage around her hand before they went ahead.

"Everyone stop!" Sasuke held his hand infront of everyone.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Shh Hinata use your Byakugan. There's someone up ahead."

"Ok." Hinata did a few hand signs, and vains poped up on her forehead.

"Byakugan!" She whispered. She looked around, and noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Two people, both looks a bit taller than us." Hinata whispered to the gang.

"Ok we should hide just in case. Sakura you come with me on this side, and Naruto and Hinata, you two go on that side. We'll set a trap. Both of you have kuni and shuriken in hands." Sasuke jumped to the nearest tree followed by Sakura, and Naruto and Hinata jumped to the other side. Two people came walking by. One was a girl with brown hair pulled up in two buns. The other was a boy with white eyes like Hinata, and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Hinata's eyes widen as she saw the boy.

"Neji..."

"Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"Neji is my cousin... He's been in search for me ever since I left the Hyuga estate to live hidden in Konoha. Naruto-kun I don't want to go back."

"But Hinata I already met your father."

Hinata sighed "Naruto, didn't you noticed something wrong with his eyes? They weren't white! They were purple!"

"Wait you mean you have been living..."

"With a woman and a man that took me in, yes."

"Hinata why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you would figure it out by then!"

"Oh... Well we have to do something!"

"I have to get out of here before he uses his Byakugan. I have to mask my..."

"Hinata, Naruto! Get down here, they aren't an enemy." Sasuke called before Hinata could hide. The black haired kunochi sighed then jumped down with her blond haired boyfriend at her side. Neji looked the girl up and down.

"It's about time we found you. We have to go Hinata, I have to bring you back to the estate."

"Hold on! I never said you can take any of my members in this group. You have to talk to me about this. I am the leader of this group, and what I say goes with all these people. She agreed to join us, along with Naruto and Sakura, on this dangerous mission. She can't leave unless I say so." Sasuke looked at the man with a death glare.

"I don't beleive that. Hinata would never join anyone going on a dangerous mission. She is my cousin I know her better than anyone!"

"Cousin? Hinata he's your cousin?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head slightly.

"I don't care if she is your cousin or your dog! I will not let her leave! she agreed to join us, and she is not leaving in the middle of this mission." Sasuke stomped his foot on the ground

"She is comeing with me!"

"No she isn't!" Neji went to grab Hinata by the arm, but Sasuke grabed his hand.

"Touch her and I kill you."

"GUYS!" The girl with the buns in her hair yelled. Everyone froze in their spot, and looked at the girl.

"How about we let Hinata decide, and Hinata did you really choose to go with them?"

"Yes..." Neji looked at Hinata shocked.

"I want to go with them. I want to help Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto-kun."

"Wait why did you put 'kun' after that kids name?" Neji asked looking at the blond boy who was now smirking.

"Because... Because... I-I'm going out with him. And he is the reason I'm no longer that scared little girl! He brought out the real me, and I love him!" Hinata sounded really confident.

"And I am never returning to that awful estate again. Neji I think you would be better at being the heir than I would ever be. I don't want to be the heir. I want to be an equal. Neji I don't belong in that Hyuga estate, I belong in Konoha, with my friends and boyfriend. I'm not going back!"

Everyone looked at Hinata in shock. She was supposed to be an heir? She was a Hyuga Heiress? Everyone was all in a stage of shock, but Neji broke the shocked silence.

"Hinata... How could you say that!?"

"Neji I know you hate me, and I know you didn't want to come find me. So I want you to go to your home without me. Just say I died... I'm sorry."

Naruto was stuck looking between the two of them, Sasuke just went lean against the nearest tree, and Sakura was holding Hinata's hand to try and comfort her as she spoke. Hinata let go of Sakura's hand, and she walked over to Neji.

"Hinata, I did come to take you back, but if you want to stay with them it's fine, but I don't hate you, Hinata. I love you, You're my cousin, I can never hate you. Hinata I only treated you like that to make you stronger. I never ment to hurt you. If I did I'm sorry."

"Neji..." A tear slipped down Hinata's face as she ran over to give the male Hyuga a hug. He looked at Hinata with careing eyes, so careing that it was unnatural for her, but she was happy he was careing. Neji embraced the teary eyed girl in his arms. Sakura and Tenten were in awe, Sasuke was just smirking, and Naruto was getting a little jelouse, but remembered that he was her cousin, so he calmed down.

"Hinata if you're going with them, then I'm coming with you. I don't want to be and heir to the Hyuga clan either. I'm tired of that place. Tenten if you want to go home you can, but I'm staying."

"And who said you can stay."

"I did."

"I'm the leader here, you can't just up and choose if you're coming or not!"

"Sasuke let him come please?" Sakura grabed Sasuke's arm and hugged it tight. Sasuke looked at her then sighed.

"Fine... You both can come if you want... But I'm the leader of this, and Sakura is the second leader, then Hinata, Naruto, That girl... Tenten right?, then Neji or whatever."

"Hey why am I last?!"

"Because you are!"

"Fine..." Neji sighed, and Tenten hit him upside the head.

"Neji be happy he let you come! You should be greatful to him, and Besides he's been the leader since they met him I bet!"

Neji sighed at the brunett then followed the group as they went futher into the forest. The three boys started to walk ahead of the three girls so the girls could get to know each other.

"So Tenten, Whats with you and Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that... It's a little personal."

"He finally asked you out, didn't he?" Hinata added.

Tenten sighed. "Ok you caught us, he did, and now he can't say 'no' to me!" the three girls laughed.

"So how long have you and blondy been going out?" Tenten asked.

"Three days after I left the Hyuga estate. It was love at first sight."

"Wow! How did you hook up?!" Tenten burst

"Because of Sakura and another one of my friends Ino."

"Wow and you also have become more outgoing!" She burst out again.

"Sakura how did you get those two together?" She looked at the pink haired girl beside her.

"We brought them to a movie, we sat behind them, and we pushed their heads together when they were looking at each other, then they didn't want to stop kissing after that, and then they started going out!"

"Well that must have been a sight to see." The girls laughed again.

"Well Sakura, what's with you and grouchy over there?" Tenten asked with a real questioning look on her face. She would never expect a fun loving girl to be with a grouchy unfun person.

"Well we just... It's hard to explain."

"Explain!" Tenten yelled.

"Go ahead Sakura, you explained it to me and Naruto."

"Fine... We were lying down in the same bed since we had to share, and well I was giggleing cause I was thinking of what life would be like if I was going out with Sasuke, and he asked, and I started to ask why. He asked again, and I answered with what I was thinking. And then I said that it would never happen because he doesn't date people, then he kissed me. I was shocked but kissed back, and he said we were then going out."

"Wow that's some way to ask a girl... How was the kiss!?"

"Um... Isn't that a little private?"

"Was it your first kiss?" Tenten kept going on and on with her questions.

"Fine I'll answer only if you promiss you will never tell."

"We promiss!" Tenten and Hinata held out their pinkys, and they all did their little pinky promiss.

"Ok. Yes it was my fisrt kiss... well actual 'I love you truly' kiss. I've been saving that kiss for him and him only, and the kiss was ok it had no passion or love in it, but it was different in some way."

"Sakura you really love Sasuke don't you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you should know. You've known me since you first came to our scho..."

Sakura gasped. "Wait did you run away and came to our school that day you first came?!"

"Yeah... and you were my first friend."

"Yeah I was, wasn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyways you should have known I liked him since he came to our ninja academy. I mean he did come after you."

"Right... I remember now. You fell head over hills for him, as I did that with Naruto-kun."

"Exactly, but he left the leaf village for Orochimaru, but he killed him and got caught by the leaf village's anbu black opps. Thats when I had to heal him, but I was angry at him at the time, so I pretty much hated him."

Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah but you were also going out with Lee at the time to!"

"Yeah... That was only to get my mind off the kid... I hate myself for using him like that..."

"He should be fine after you broke up with him. I mean he should move on..." Hinata looked at Sakura then to Tenten

"Sorry are we leaving you out?" She asked

"It's ok I was enjoying listening to yall story."

"Oh ok... Do you want us to continue?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Hinata and Sakura noticed the boys stop.

"I think we'll continue later look." She pointed to the boys stopping.

"Right." The three girls walked over to the boys.

"Neji-kun what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"We're setting camp here."

"Ok!" Tenten walked back to the other girls. Each girl stared at her wondering how she can get a strait answer out of that boy.

"You three set up the tents! Neji and I will scout the area, and Naruto will gather the firewood." They heard Sasuke call. Each girl shrugged then started to gather the supplies they needed to set up the two tents.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry I put so much talking in here than less detail. I didn't notice it until I reread it. Well I still hope you enjoyed, and I hope it's not to short. or anything. And I put Neji and Tenten in now. I didn't think I would put them in though. Oh well, I got two chapters finished in three days! wow. I couldn't post them up because I didn't have the internet at the moment so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyways even though there was so much talking.

Please review and sweets for everyone who does!


	10. A Scream In The Night

Chapter 10

Scream In The Night

Ooooo Scream In the Night.... I wonder! Lol just messing It's nothing nasty or perverted, so don't worry. Anyways I need some answers. Do you people want any... "Sex" or "Sexual" Things in this story tell me in a reveiw. A "Yes or No" So let me know and I will put or wont put it on, Depending on the votes. So vote yes or no. Thanks people.

Oh Yea and Warning there is a spoiler in this one if you haven't watched the episode already.

Disclaimer- *sighs* I really hate saying this, but I don't *Cough Cough* Sorry... I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura laid down beside a tree after finishing with the tents. Hinata and Tenten were trying to start a fire, but couldn't get it started. Sakura looked at the stars, shining like the heavens in the sky. She heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her. Startled, Sakura turned with Chakra in hand. She looked at the two figures standing there then sighed.

"Sasuke... Naruto, you scared me." She let the chakra disappear from her hand, and put it over her chest.

"Sorry Sakura!" Naruto bursted from the bush he was standing in, Sasuke following closely behind.

"Sakura whats wrong?!" Tenten and Hinata walked towards the three people standing in the shaded area.

"It was nothing, Sasuke and Naruto just scared me, that's all." Sakura had let her hand drop to her sides as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get back to camp." Hinata suggested as everyone followed but Sakura.

"I think I'll stay here awhile..." The four members looked back at Sakura with confued gazes.

"I just want some time alone... Um you might want to get back to Neji, I'm pretty sure he's wondering where yall went."

"Right..." Tenten whispered before they walked back to camp. Sakura sighed as she jumped to the top of the tree. She could see the camp from where she was sitting, and she could see the girls laughing and Sasuke and Neji sitting by each a tree. She could also see Naruto jumping up and down by Hinata making her giggle. Sakura sighed once more thinking about how their relationships were so lively at some points and her and Sasuke's was like dead.

_'I feel like me and Sasuke's relationship is dead... Like we don't even belong together.'_

_'Sakura! Don't say that I mean look at Tenten and Neji's relationship! They look just the same...'_

_'Yea but Tenten and Neji spend some time together. As for me and Sasuke... None.'_

_Her inner sighed. 'Well that's true, but Sasuke isn't used to this kind of thing. You have to give it some time... Maybe It'll lighten up.'_

_'Yea you're right. Well I better get back to camp.'_

_'Yea...' _Sakura's inner sighed along with her before she jumped down to go back to camp. Watching her back incase something or someone tried to jump her while she was alone.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten were laughing at Naruto who was hyperly jumping up and down begging for the ramen to hurry up and cook. Neji was glaring daggers at Sasuke, but reluctantly didn't start a fight. Sasuke just made a small scoff then turned his head away from Neji. The team heard more rustling from the bushes, and noticed Sakura walking through them.

"Hey everyone..." She sighed.

"Hey... Whats wrong? You sound so down?" Hinata whispered as Sakura sat down between her and Tenten.

"It's nothing... I'm just not feeling to well; I need some sleep."

"Ok..." Tenten watched as the pink haired konochi walked into one of the two tents. Sasuke eyed her as she closed the zipper to the tent. He looked at the tent then finally decided to go into the tent with her, but a thought passed through his mind. He needed to set up the night watch arrangements.

"Listen everyone. After you eat, I need Naruto to start the first watch, Neji second, Me third, Tenten next, Hinata after, then Sakura. Everyone get some rest before your watch starts."

"Ok." The group said as Sasuke walked into the tent Sakura had walked into.

Sakura was lying down in her sleeping bag with her back turned towards him. Sasuke looked at her as he walked over to the girl. Feeling his presence, she turned over to notice him lying down beside her looking at her. She stared at him for a moment.

"Um..." She looked him in the eyes only to see them reveal questioning.

"What are you so upset about?" He looked at her then turned his gaze to her hands

"It's nothing..." She sighed once again trying to turn around only to be caught by his hands grabbing her shoulder.

"I know it's not just nothing. What is it? I can tell by your eyes that there is somthing bothering you."

"Sasuke... It's... It's just..." She sighed once more, "It's just that our relationship seems so lifeless. Compared to Hinata and Naruto's, and Neji and Tenten's... Our just doesn't seem... normal."

"..." Sasuke had no words to say, he only laid there and listened.

"I mean, we hardly ever hug... You never show any affection, not at least a little even. And, and when we kiss there's no passion, love... nothing..."

Sasuke sighed as he pulled Sakura closer to him. "Sakura you know I was never that type, I never did this kind of thing and you know that."

"...Right..." She sighed then turned to be fully in his embrace.

"And if it makes you happy, I'll show a little affection. 'If I can...'" He whispered the last words so she couldn't hear. Sakura let a small smile cross her cheek as she fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her sleeping form. Her breathing was slow and calm. Her hair covering some of her face, and her hands were up against his chest. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her in a protective way, as he held her close to his body. He could feel her breath tickle his neck as it laid there at the crook of it. He sighed once more before soundly falling asleep.

* * *

Hinata was giggling at Naruto as he took his first watch. He had his nose in the air, as he crawled on his hands and knees. Naruto caught a whiff of Hinata then turned to see the girl hiding in a bush. The konochi in the bush walked out of the bush seeing as she had been noticed.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Hinata started to twiddle with her fingers as Naruto got closer to her.

"Hinata, if you want, you can come keep lookout with me. Well, that is, if you want to."

"I'd love to Naruto-kun, but what if Sasuke gets mad..."

"Leave him to me, ok It's nothing to worry about, as long as Sakura's around then we wont have much problems with him." Hinata giggled a bit, but agreed to join Naruto on his 'Watch' up in a tree. She laid back against the tree as she sat on the branch beside Naruto. Looking at the stars they both noticed one shooting star.

"Look Naruto-kun, a shooting star! Let's make a wish." Hinata shut her eyes to make her wish. Naruto just watched her make her wish. He looked down to her hands wrapped in his, then back to her face. Her eyes were now open, but still looking at the spot where the shooting star had resided. Naruto had put a hand on her face drawing her attention. Hinata looked at him a little confused before catching on to what he was doing. She to had then put her hand on his face and leaned in to kiss the blond boy infront of her.

Naruto had leaned in the same way as they both kissed. Hinata closed her eyes as did Naruto, and they continued the kiss. She felt so much passion in the kiss, so much love. She couldn't tell there was someone watching from in the bush. Naruto on the other hand noticed a presence nearby. Feeling the presence Naruto broke the kiss, and quickly took out 3 kunis and flung them in the direction. From each kuni he heard a 'cling'.

"Hey! It's me, Neji." The white eyed boy walked out from the shadows.

"Oh, sorry Neji..." Naruto let out a hoarse laugh.

"Hn. What are you doing her Hinata, it's not your time yet." Neji turned his gaze to the konochi on the branch beside the blond haired boy.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to join Naruto on his turn to watch..."

"Hn, it's my turn now so go get some rest."

"Right..." Hinata jumped down out of the tree with Naruto following closely behind. The two of them walked back towards the camp. Once at the camp Hinata and Naruto decided to leave Sakura and Sasuke sleep so they chose the tent Neji and Tenten slept in.

"Hey Tenten." Hinata whispered once she noticed that the said girl was reading a book.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto! How's it going?"

"Great, Naruto-kun just got off his shift." Hinata walked over to Tenten and gave her a hug.

"Cool so how was the shift?" Tenten questioned with a small smirk on her face

Hinata slightly blushed, "It was good..."

"Uh... Girls I think I'm being left out here." Naruto jumped into the conversation.

"Oops sorry Naruto." Tenten said with a smile, "But we should get some sleep before it's our shift."

"Right... Lets get some rest." Hinata laid down on one side of Tenten, and Naruto laid on the other side of Hinata and fell asleep. Though no one really understood how they could sleep with Naruto's loud snores.

* * *

After everyone's turn it was finally Sakura's turn. The pink haired konochi was woken up by Hinata, the one before last to take watch.

"Sakura... Sakura it's your turn." The said girl turned to see a sleepy Hinata awakening her from her deep slumber in Sasuke's arm.

"Ok..." She yawned, but got dressed, grabed her things, then left the tent to go to the tree where everyone took watch. The girl looked around with sharp, yet sleepy, eyes. Every now and the heard a rustle in the bushes, but it was only a small animal. She kept her eyes open as much as she could, keeping an eye on the camp, her back, and her surroundings. The pink haired girl could barely keep her eyes open. After what seemed like an hour she heard a large rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" She yelled as she heard the rustleing coming closer and a laugh.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" She wimpered. She was never prepared to meet anyone, but she did have a few ninja tools. She through three of them at the bush where the rustleing was coming form, but they were deflected and thrown back at her. Now she knew it wasn't anyone she was with.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as the man in the bush came out. The man was tall and pale white. No completely white with purple surrounding his eyes. He had a long snake like toung. She could tell when he licked his lips.

"So I have finally found the cherry blossom of Konoha."

"W-Who are you?"

"My, my you don't remember the one who bit your precious Sasuke-kun"

"O... Orochimaru!" Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She didn't know what to do, and she was no match for this guy. She was unprepaired, and not ready to fight. She didn't know what to do, or where to run.

_'Shit! Run Sakura Run!'_ Her Inner screamed, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. Orochimaru smirked when she was frozen from the fear she was in.

"Well, well now. Look at this, you're frozen in fear, just like you and Sasuke was when I first met you. Hm... I guess I should leave before Sasuke gets here. I'm sure he heard your scream, but I have a present for you."

Orochimaru stretched his neck out to where it was next to her neck.

"The same curse mark as him. By the way tell Naruto, he's next." He whispered then dug his teeth into her neck, leaveing the curse mark behind. Sakura screamed, and dropped to her knees holding onto the spot where he had left the curse mark.

"I will see you soon. You have to develop it before you die from it."

"W-What?" Orochimaru laughed as he disappeared into the darkness, and Sasuke had just arrived. He looked around for Sakura, and noticed her kneeling on the branch holding her neck.

"Shit Sakura what happend?"

"Orochimaru. He's alive, and he got me..." Sakura had fainted letting go of the seal that was now on her neck. Sasuke looked at it for a minute cursing under his breath then picked her up and brought her back to camp. Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji were all waiting for them to get back. When they notcied Sasuke walking into camp with Sakura unconcious in his arms they gasped.

"Sasuke?! What happend?!" Naruto was the first to scream as he ran over to the pink haired girl in Sasuke's arms.

"She was attacked... By one man even I know she can't fight against... Not even I could beat him..."

"Who?!" Hinata burst, which was unnatural right now, but it wasn't any concern for her at the moment.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke hissed his name with complete malice in his voice. Naruto had a flsh back trying to remember that name and face.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sasuke was standing frozen in fear as they faced a man with an evil eye looking at them. Sakura stood beside Sasuke frozen in fear as well. Sasuke had to do something he couldn't just stand there, so he stabbed himself in the leg. The man looked at Sasuke with amusement in his eyes.

"So you stab yourself to move. You made pain overcome fear. Clever." He hissed in amusement. Sasuke quickly grabed Sakura's arm, and tried to escape, but the man stretched his neck and bit Sasuke. He dropped to his knees, and screamed as he clutched his neck, and a mark appeared on his neck.

"I give you my heaven seal curse mark. You will seek me out for my power. We will meet again. By the way, I'm Orochimaru" The man poofed away leaveing Sakura and Sasuke behind, both left in fear and pain

* * *

"Wait I remember now! That's the guy who gave Sasuke his curse mark. The one who took you away!"

"Hn. Dobe you finally remember?"

"Yea... But I thought you killed him!"

"Well it appears not! I thought I did, but the basterd must have made someone else take his place."

"You mean a substitution jutsu, except he made the person look exactly like him?"

"Yes." Everyone else was so confused. Who was Orochimaru? How did they know him? What did he do to Sakura? And Why is he still alive? Sasuke finally took notice of everyones confusion.

"Orochimaru is an enemy of Konoha. He's from the sound, and he is after the three most powerful people, and you are travleing with them."

"Who are they?" Tenten finally spoke up.

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, Naruto, and I."

Everyone was shocked; they didn't know what to say, or what to do. All they could do was stare. Sasuke was snapped out of his stares between the others when Sakura grumbled, and turned in his arms while opening her eyes.

"Hn, I didn't think you would wake up so early."

"What... Ahh!!" Sakura yelled remembering what had happend to her. She jumped out of Sasuke's arms in a fighting stance, but noticed she was surrounded by all her friends. Noticeing this she broke down into tears and droped to her knees. Hinata and Tenten walked over to the crying girl and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Sakura, it's ok." Hinata tried comforting her

"No, it isn't... I have that curse mark thing like Sasuke."

"And she has to go find him to get it fixed so she wont dye." Sasuke finished her sentence. Everyone was once again in a stage of shock. How was she going to do that?

"But did he tell you where to go?" Hinata questioned.

"No, but he did say, before he poofed away, that my curse mark will lead me to him, and that I have to bring Sasuke and Naruto with me..."

Sasuke's eyes snaped to her when he heard that. He walked over to the girl, and for once gave her a hug. Sakura was crying to much to be shocked.

"Shit." Sasuke said as he turned to face the rest of them.

"Everyone get some sleep. I'll finish the watch, and Sakura, get some sleep."

"No. I want to stay with you." She cried more on his shoulder.

Sasuke sighed at the crying girl, "Sakura it's to dangerous, you need sleep, and I cant always protect you. I mean look what just happend!"

"Sasuke! You wasn't around, and now I'll be sitting beside you this time."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but stay close ok?"

"Ok..." The young Uchiha stood giving Sakura a helping hand, and lifted her from the ground.

"Everyone else, get some sleep!" Sasuke said before they jumped into the tree.

The group looked at the tree where they jumped to then went to each a tent, sighing and a bit scared themselves. Especially Hinata, she was scared for Naruto. She didn't want anything to happen to her Naruto-kun

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up in one of the tents next to Hinata. She felt a strong embrace from behind her as well. She turned over in the embrace, and noticed Sasuke behind her. Sakura let a small smile take over her lips as she tried to free herself from him. Sasuke felt her tug, but griped her even tighter.

"Sasuke-kun, let me go." She giggled.

"Just a little longer Sakura."

"No, I'm hungry." Sasuke sighed and let her free. She stood up with a small smile on her face, still giggling a little, as Sasuke sat up.

The young male Uchiha rubbed his onyx eyes before fully opening them. He looked at Sakura, with jade clashing with onyx. The pink haired girl kneeled down beside him with a smirk now appearing on her face. She leaned in and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. The male groaned, he hated being teased, and he always did. He knew that Sakura knew that so he pulled her down so he kissed her on the lips. The pink haired konochi giggled into the kiss as he smirked. The kiss went on until they heard a giggle coming from behind Sakura. Sakura broke the kiss and looked behind her to see Hinata was awake watching their moves.

"H-Hinata... um... Your awake."

"Mhm." She humed as she sat up.

"You want to help fix breakfast?" Sakura whispered with slight embarrassment in her voice. Hinata giggled slightly from seeing Sakura's embarrassment

"Yea I'll help... Is Tenten up?"

"I don't know Lets go see." Sakura stood up giving a hand to Hinata to help her up as well. Hinata happily took her hand and exited the tent, leaveing the young Uchiha and the sleeping, snoring Naruto behind.

Tenten was sitting down trying to make the fire, but she couldn't do it. Sakura and Hinata walked behind the girl smileing at her without her noticeing them there.

"Hey Tenten!" The startled girl swung around looking at the two girls giggling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" The girls giggled again.

"Oh yea nice" Tenten started laughing as well.

"So how are you feeling Sakura?" The brown eyed girl turned her attention to The pink haired konochi.

"I'm doing better, but I still have a little pain in my neck..." The green eyed konochi grabed where the curse mark was.

"Sorry to hear that... Did you tell Sasuke? He might know what to do." Tenten stood and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"No I didn't tell him. I don't want to worry him, so I didn't let him to know..."

"But Sakura, If it hurts Sasuke should know what to do. I mean he does have it so he should know what to do." Hinata whispered to the green eyed girl standing beside her.

"Yea but..."

"Sakura you have to tell him. He is your boyfriend isn't he?!" Tenten had interupted her.

"..." Sakura stayed quiet, it wasn't her turn to talk. He was her boyfriend and she was keeping this from him.

"You have to tell him Sakura, and you have to tell him soon." Hinata quietly said as she noticed Neji exiting the tent.

"All right, all right I'll tell him..."

"You made the right choice. He has the right to know." Tenten said as she walked over to Neji to give him a morning hug and kiss. Sakura sighed and went to gather the supplies to make breakfast. Hinata was behind her helping her with the supplies. They both gathered the pans and the 6 eggs and other things to make omlets. Hinata also grabbed the jug of orange juice.

"So Sakura what are you making for breakfast?" Hinata looked over to the said girl. Sakura looked back then smiled.

"It's a secret so don't tell anyone else, ok. I'm making Omlets!" Hinata sqealed.

"I love Omlets!" she whispered.

"I know I've been your best friends since how long now, so keep it quiet."

"Ok." Hinata whispered. The two girls walked over to the firewood, but it wasn't on fire. Sakura tried to light it so many times, but it never worked.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun can you light the fire!" Sakura heard a groan coming from the tent then a 'hn' as he crawled out the tent. His hair was a bit messed up, and he didn't have his shirt on.

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to the fire place then did a few hand signs and 'Firestyle: Fire ball Jutsu.'

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." The raven haired man looked at her with a smirk.

"What are you cooking now?"

"Oh it's a secret" She teased as she stuck out her tongue at him. Sasuke made a little frown then smirked again. He grabbed her arm then pulled her to one of the tents.

"Hinata start what I told you I was going to make. I have to deal with Mr. Impatients over here." Hinata giggled.

"Sure I'll start it off, but you have to finish it!"

"Ok!..." Sakura said before she was pulled into the tent. Sakura let a small whimper come out of her lips. As Sasuke kissed her sliping his tongue into her mouth. She looked into his eyes then shut her eyes again and let a moan slip out her mouth through the kiss. Sakura was enjoying the kiss, but she had to do the food.

"Sasuke... I have to go cook."

"Let Hinata cook."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to go cook. Hinata was never good at making omlets..."

"Hn... Looks like you let it slip"

"Oops... Don't tell!"

"Hn"

Sasuke groaned, but then he sighed and released her.

Sakura smiled once more, and whispered, "When we get a room then I'll kiss as long as you want ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "I can't wait till later on today." He said as he watched the girl zip the zipper to the tent. He soon left the tent as well.

Tenten was helping Hinata get the omlet together until Sakura took over, and fixed it perfectly. Tenten was amazed, as for Hinata she was used to it. The girls watched Sakura cook the Omlet in less than 3 minutes, and handed it to Hinata.

"Sakura are you sure it's cooked?"

"Yup." She said as she made her next omlet.

"It's great Sakura!" Hinata said as she took her next bite.

"Woah really?!" Tenten stared at the girl eating her omlet.

"Here's yours Tenten!" Sakura handed the brown eyed girl her omlet. The girl took hers and took a bite.

"It's great! Thanks Sakura!" The said girl smiled then contiued with her next omlet.

"Wow what I like the second most is Sakura's omlets!" Naruto burst after he took his bite from the omlet.

"Neji here's your's." She handed him one.

"Thanks..." He said Sakura then walked over to Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He took the plate then jumped into a tree. Sakura watched him eat it, and could tell he was enjoying the omlet. She took her own omlet and ate it with the rest of the gang. She noticed Sasuke walk up behind her with a clean plate.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She replied.

"I'm going take a bath by the river. You can wash the dishes when you're all finished." He said then poofed away. Sakura finished up her omlet along with the rest.

"I'll go wash them... You guys stay here."

"Ok." Sakura poofed to the river; the river was as clear as a window. She could see the fish at the bottom, and every pebble there was. The water was cold and fresh looking. She could see the fish swiming at the bottom. Sakura dunked the dish into the water and started cleaning them off. She cleaned for a couple of minutes till she heard a splash coming from further down the river. She looked in the direction the splash came from, and Sasuke was standing in the river in a towel.

"Sasuke!" She closed her eyes and looked the other way. Sasuke finally taking notice to Sakura walked behind a bush and slid his clothes on. He walked over to Sakura and moved a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry did you see anything?"

"No... I was just shocked... You were in a towel." She said still in a bit of shock.

"Hn..." He sighed and gave her a hand with the dishes she had left. Sakura smiled but barely. Sasuke could tell she was in a bid of shock, and embarrassment. She watched him clean off a peice of egg from the plate. He looked at her once more noticeing she was done with her three plates. He finished off his last plate, and walked her back to the camp.

"Look calm down I had a towel around me."

"Yea it's just... thats the first time I've seen you like that in a long time. I mean we're 18. It's been 4 years."

"Hn." Sakura was starting to understand his 'Hn's' now, and this one ment 'I guess your right.'

Sasuke sighed as they walked back into camp. The groups were all in the center talking, laughing, and giggling. Neji was even smirking at Naruto's hyper activeness. When Hinata noticed Sakura and Sasuke walk into camp, she ran over to give her a hug then looked at Sasuke. He looked at the whole group.

"Everyone pack up, we're leaveing."

"All right." The group sighed then started taking down the tents, putting the fire out, and packing up the things they brought. Hinata grabbed her backpack once she was done, as did Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Once they got the tents down they started traveling again. Sasuke walked beside Sakura, Naruto walked beside Hinata, and Neji walked beside Tenten. Each of them was at least a feet behind each other.

Sasuke and Sakura was first, then Naruto and Hinata, and last was Neji and Tenten. Sasuke made sure they were to far ahead so the four behind him couldn't see him being romantic with each other. Sasuke was holding her hands while stareing into her eyes. He was letting her head rest on his shoulder a bit, and watched her play with his fingers. She looked in his eyes; for once Sasuke's eyes were soft and comforting.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sakura knew in his words that one ment 'go on.'

"Um... I... I love you."

"Hn?!" Sasuke was a bit shocked, but he wondered when she was going to say it.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What?" Sakura looked down to the ground. Sasuke watched her looked to the ground and start twidleing with his fingers again.

"I have these pains in my neck from the mark. I want it to stop... Do you know how to stop it?" Sakura looked into his eyes with a bit of hurt mixed with hope.

"Sorry but I don't I've never learned how. The only thing I know is Orochimaru can do it, when he completes the seal. Only killing him can get rid of the seal."

"Oh..." Sakura let her head drop to her feet.

"Dont worry Sakura we'll get through this. We'll all get through this, I promiss." Sasuke lifted her head with a finger to her chin then he kissed her.

"I promiss."

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura whispered as they contiued to the next town.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now all I need is your votes. Do you want this story to have Sex or anything Sexual?? When you review tell me Yes or No. I'm counting on you guys.

Thanks everyone! and sorry for the long long wait for this chapter, I've been really buisy this month. I had no time to write at all. Today I got my final chance YAY!!


	11. In the Room

Chapter 11

In the Room

Hey everyone I think I'm getting back on track. Happy Halloween everyone! It's Halloween Today... well when I started writing the story. Well anyways I glad I get to write again. I never thought I would be able to move Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji again. Anyways I'm back in writing!! Yay!! And I hate to say it but lemons won all... There will be lemons in this chapter... :'[ I hate writing that but oh well.]

If you don't like Lemons I have a little mark on where it's going to start ok. Well lets get started with it...

Disclaimer- *Sigh... Gives evil eyes.* I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were walking into the town. Each one was watching their backs incase someone was just to up and attack. Sasuke was seeming a bit out of the ordinary, as if he knew something about this town, and the towns people were watching him carefully.

"Sasuke..." Sakura was the first one to notice everything.

"Hn?"

"Why is everyone staring at you?"

Sasuke sighed he didn't want to tell her why, but he had to. He couldn't lie to her. "Because I've been here before, I've had seducing jobs here. I had to go out and find information about what Konoha was ploting, or doing."

"What?" Sakura had a confused face on, with her eyes showing nothing but confusion.

"Seducing? You seduced other people in this town?"

Sasuke sighed once more, "Yes... Only because Orochimaru gave me the damn missions instead of normal missions or Assassination missions..."

Sakura sighed, she thought since he seduced people here, she might as well tell him of hers to.

"Well you're not the only one who has been sent on the seducing missions over here. I was sent here by Tsunade for these missions, to find out about you, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki."

After hearing those words, Sasuke was shocked. He didn't think that Sakura, of all people, would go through those kinds of things... Espeacially when guys are way more harder to deal with than girls. Guys don't normally cave in as easy.

"Sakura... Did any of them get 'That' far?"

Sakura shook her head, "No none. I've been trained to make the guys cave in as fast as girls. It's really easy for me now, but some take a bit of time. Thats when I start stalling."

Sasuke looked at her with a releived face on; if someone would have gotten that far he would have killed someone. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just did. He looked back to the pink haired girl with a smirk as he remembered what she had said last night.

"Hn. You owe me."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to the smirking man infront of her.

"You made me skip the rest of that kiss in the tent to go fix omlets."

"Oh, right. You remembered that..."

"hn" Sakura smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Fine you got me to yourself tonight, and you get to do, just about, whatever you want."

Sasuke smirked at the girl walking beside him. He knew that he would have to get her back soon so he chose now. He probally wouldn't remember the next time he would get the chance. Sakura looked at the boy beside her once more with her bright smile. He looked at her with his usual face, but his eyes showed more. His eyes showed calm, relaxed, and lust. He wanted her for some reason, but he had to wait till tonight to get his chance.

"Ai!" They heard a woman call from a distance ahead.

"Long time no see!" The woman ran up to the two teens.

"Hoshi? But I thought you were in the other town?"

"Well I am a travler... Did I forget to mention that?"

"Um I think so."

"Oh, well my bad. Anyways where's Amaya?"

Sasuke looked at the girl then to Sakura. He had no idea what was going on, and he had no clue as to why she was calling Sakura Ai and must be Hinata Amaya.

"Hn. Sakura we have to go." Sasuke looked to the pink haired konochi

"Hm? Why?" Sakura questioned the young Uchiha heir

"Let's go." He gave her one of those serious looks.

"Ok... Sorry Hoshi I have to go. Bye!"

"Later!"

"So it really is her. Sakura Haruno." Hoshi whispered as she waved to Sakura.

The two girls separated and went their own ways. Sasuke noticed Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten by the nearest hotel. He looked at them then to the hotel. He sighed once more, then walked past the hotel.

"Not this one, I know a better one." The raven haired man said. Four of them sighed, but Sakura who was headed for the same one. She looked at Sasuke with slight confusion. Has he been to this hotel to? When they arrived at the hotel Sakura noticed it was the same hotel that she had always went to. Did he also get the best room in here to?

"Hello Mr. Uchiha... What's this Sakura? You're with him? Why?"

"Long story, So how's your wife and daughter? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh they're doing great." The man at the counter replied with a smile on his face.

"So which one of you is going to take the best room today?"

Sasuke looked to the man then to Sakura, but slowly shrugged it off.

"We need three rooms." Sasuke looked to the man once more.

"Ok, Are you sharing a room with Sakura?" The man asked with a slight smirk on his face

"Hn." was all Sasuke said and Sakura giggled. The old man gave the group their key, and one of the two each took their key. Sasuke and Sakura had room '300', Neji and Tenten had room '298', and Naruto and Hinata had room '299' The group headed up the stairs for their rooms. When they found their room they each unpacked.

Sasuke and Sakura was relaxing on their bed. There was only one bed in the room, so they had to share it. Sakura rolled over to face Sasuke. He looked at her eyes still filled with lust.

"You know we can't do anything right now."

He sighed he wanted her so bad, but he couldn't just take her now, or when it's not her choice. Did she really know he wanted her so bad.

_'Just take her now!' Sasuke's inner yelled._

_'What? I thought I got rid of you.'_

_'I know we haven't talked in a while, but I was locked up by you. I finally broke free!'_

_'Hn. You should have stayed there.'_

_'Sorry I'm your inner I can't just stay there.'_

_'Hn whatever just go away.'_

_'Nope!'_

As Sasuke was argueing with his inner, Sakura was having a chat with hers

_'Hey it's been a while.'_

_'Yeah I know.'_

_'So how've you been surviving with Mr. Grouchy?'_

_'It's been good, but I can tell he wants me really bad. There's lust in his eyes and all. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that...'_

_'Sure you are. Girl you're 18 now you can't just hold out forever, and besides he knows you're a virgin right? So he wont take it so hard on you...'_

_'I guess you're right, but how do I know I'm ready?'_

_'You'll know by tonight... or when the time is right... Hopfully by tonight!'_

_Sakura sighed in her mind. 'You know you are seriously no help at all.'_

_'Sorry! Well looked like he's done argueing with himself. I'll see ya later!'_

_'Right...'_

Sakura sighed once more as she noticed the lust in his eyes once again. She could tell he wanted her, but was she ready for it? Was she ready to take the step? She'll just have to wait and see. Sasuke had his hand in hers. She looked at him with a smile. Not one of her normal smile, but a confused, sad smile. Taking notice of the smile Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at his onyx eyes, and she could tell he had slight worry in them.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hn, I wouldn't talk to that girl you were talking to."

"Hm? Why?"

"I know her. She works for Orochimaru, and she's out to look for you, me, and Naruto. She's been keeping an eye on us, and she's the reason why Orochimaru found us and got you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. She hated the mention of Orochimaru's name, but she was to shocked to do anything.

"So it was her?"

"Hn." He sighed as he saw a bit of fright fall apon her face.

"Well, what are we going to do about her?"

"There's not much we can do." He looked at Sakura then to the window. The sun was going down; it was sunset.

* * *

Lemon Starts Here!

* * *

"Hn. Sunset already."

"Hm? Oh... It's almost night fall." Sakura lied down beside Sasuke. He looked at her with a smirk. She knew fully well that he wanted night fall to quicken up. She knew he wanted her, but she thought he wouldn't go through with it. Though she was wrong. He wanted to go farther with it. He wanted to go as far as he could go with her. She could tell by his eyes that he will go through with it if she let but will she?

"Sasuke you're..." Before she could finish Sasuke had kissed her. For once the kiss was filled with Passion and lust. She slowly kissed back; filling hers with the same amount of passion and love. Sakura closed her eyes, and let the kiss continue. Sasuke had leaned further down so he was fully ontop of her. Sakura could slowly feel the room tense up. She looked up to Sasuke, and he was smirking.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"Hmm? Why haven't you started yet?" Sakura was starting to want Sasuke now. She could feel herself want him more and more by the minute. She could tell he wanted her, and he could tell she wanted him now. Sasuke went down to Sakura's neck and started to leave butterfly kisses. He started to suck on her neck then found her soft spot and bit down. Sakura moaned giving him permission to go father. The raven haired boy reached for her shirt but stopped.

"May I?" He asked trying to be a gentleman.

"You don't even have to ask." Sakura replied then let him pull off her shirt. He started to head for her pants. Slowly he started to slip them off; she watched him take it off then she started to head for his shirt. Sakura struggled a bit to get his shirt off so he helped her take it off. She then headed for his pants. Slowly slipping them off as well.

"Hn someones in a slight hurry."

"Hn." Sakura whispered before they continued. Sasuke and Sakura had finished taking off their clothes. He went down to her neck again, and started doing butterfly kisses, leaveing little red marks where ever he went. He went from her neck down to her clevage. He moved his hand ontop of one of her boobs then started massaging it then sucked on the other one. Sakura moaned several times already, as Sasuke took pleasure from it.

"S-Sasuke..." She looked at him she wanted him, and he could tell, but he wanted to tease her a bit.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to slid in her but only stopped at her entrance. Sakura moaned then growled slightly.

"Sasuke... wait... I'm a virgin so go easy on me ok?"

"Hn... Ok." Sakura sighed in releif before she was taken back by pain from when he entered her. Sasuke kissed her so she wouldn't scream. She was in pain for a couple of minutes, but then pleasure took over after she was used to it. Sasuke stopped kissing her as moans came from her mouth.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, "Go faster..." Taking her word Sasuke went faster, and the faster he went the more pleasure she had and moans made. Sasuke smirked as her moans got louder and louder. From the moans he could tell she was enjoying it.

"Faster!" She started to yell the words; Sasuke did as he was told and went faster. He loved her moans but had to lower them, or the others will hear them. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her to muffled her moans and groans. Sasuke soon let go of the kiss and went as fast as he could. Hard and fast. Sakura was moaning louder than before, and now she was about to orgasm.

"Sasuke... I'm coming..." Sakura panted

"Well I'm not... not yet..." He panted back. Sakura looked at him, but not for long, she was filled with to much pleasure to keep her eyes open anymore. Sakura had finally came, but Sasuke wasn't fully there yet.

"Sasuke..."

"Just a few more..." Sasuke slammed into Sakura at least 5 more times before he finally came. After cuming he clasped ontop of Sakura. Sakura groaned as he rolled off her. She looked at him with a small smile as onyx clashed with jade. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's hard panting and lust filled eyes. She smiled at him before she kissed him. He smirked in the kiss as he licked her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura happily let him in, and Sasuke explored her mouth. She was enjoying him just as much as he was enjoying her. Finally letting go of the kiss, Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. Had she finally brought out the love in Sasuke? She smiled once more. He looked at her with what looked like a smile on his face and kissed her one last time.

"I love you Sasuke..."

"hn" Sakura took it as an 'I love you to.' She started to cuddle with the raven haired man beside her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Warning Leamon isn't done yet

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She turned over to see a naked Sasuke. She remembered what had happend that night as she moved a peice of his hair out his face. She had smiled at the boy infront of her. She decided to go out for a walk with Hinata and Tenten so she went gather her clothes to take a shower. Before she went in the shower, she thought she should cover Sasuke. Sakura walked over to the raven haired boy, and took the cover at his feet and covered him. Before she could turn around to go to the showers, she was pulled back by a strong, yet gental, hand. Sakura turned to see Sasuke sitting up holding her hand.

"Sakura..." She looked at him with a smile.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone about this ok?" He whispered

"Kay." She whispered back with one last smile before she went to take a shower. Sakura turned on the water, adjusting it as well, and started taaking off her clothing. She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water fill her with releif of stress, pain, and other things that can be releived. Sakura smiled as she relaxed in the shower. The water pooring down her skin making it sparkle slightly. He hair dripping with water, and her eyes shutting so the water doesn't flow into them. Sakura took a towel with soap and started washing herself. She relaxed till she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hn." She heard from the door. Sakura knew the 'hn' from anywhere.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Hm? Taking a shower."

"Wha-" Sasuke was already in the shower and now kissing her. She didn't know whether to reply or to be confused. The Uchiha heir had noticed her confusion and pulled her closer telling her to just go with it. Sakura noticed what he was doing, so she kissed back with passion and love. Sasuke smirked within the kiss then licked her bottom lip for entrance, but Sakura had decided to tease him and didn't let. The raven haired boy hated to be teased, so he grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it slightly. Sakura had gasped and he took this as an advantage and slipped his toung into her mouth. The pink haired konochi moaned as he ravaged her mouth. Sasuke started to push her up against the wall, and she could feel his buldge on her.

"Somone's happy." She said in a seducing like voice then giggled afterwords.

"Hn" Sasuke said and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Done with first lemon, but the other half is coming after this section.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata was just waking up. The two of them rolled over and Naruto fell off the bed making Hinata giggle. The blond haired boy sat up rubbing the back of his head laughing slightly, and Hinata giggled some more. Why was Naruto so funny? Was always her question, but her answer was always the same 'Who cares I love the Idiot. Hinata smiled and went to fix Naruto and herself some breakfast. She had grabbed fours eggs and some bacon. She atleast knew how to cook bacon and eggs, but she was never good at making omlets. Hinata started to remember the night when Tenten and her was trying to make the omlets.

"Naruto-kun how do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up!" The blond hyperly answered. Hinata looked at the blond and giggled as she saw him jumping up and down.

"Ok." Hinata giggled some more. She started cooking the eggs and bacon then went sit down to eat the food with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear some noise last night coming from Sakura and Sasuke's room?"

"Yea I didn't want to intrude though, so I didn't go check."

"Oh... So I wasn't just hearing things." The two sat in silence for a minute till they heard some noise coming from Sasuke and Sakura's room.

"Ok, I've had enough I'm going see what's making all of that moaning over there!" Naruto burst out the room leaving Hinata till she decided to follow.

* * *

Another Lemon

* * *

Sasuke was slowly going in and out of Sakura caressing every part of her body while doing so. Sakura let out her moans not being able to hold them in any longer. The two of them were having hot and intense sex. They couldn't hold in their desire to want each other any longer. Why must their hormones get the best of them? They didn't dare question themselves. Sasuke thrust into her G-spot making Sakura moan her loudest.

"Sasuke hit it again."

"Hn." Sasuke loved it when he was the one to give her pleasure and noone else. He thrust into her G-spot once more making her moan again.

"...Sa..suke..." She said inbetween moans. Sakura was getting the most pleasure she has ever gotten.

"Sakura... you're getting tight." He said inbetween breaths. Sakura was about to come, and he knew it. He wasn't just their yet, but it was close. Sakura kept her moans going encouraging him to go faster and harder. The young Uchiha was soon going as fast and as hard as he could go making Sakura's moans go louder. Soon enough Sakura orgasmed. She had felt a world of releif, but Sasuke kept plunging in waiting for himself to come as well. After a few more times he came as well, and slid out of Sakura then down to the shower floor as the water flowed ontop of him. The pink haired girl slid down as well and laid ontop of him, also letting the water fall onto her.

"You know I came in here to shower." Sakura giggled.

"Hn I came to ruin it." Sasuke smirked making her giggle some more.

"Well you did a pretty good job at it." She smirked slyly. Sasuke knew this smirk. It was the smirk where she would try to take charge.

"Hn." Sasuke flipped her over before she could do anything and kissed her. Sakura smiled and let him do what she was planning on doing, then slowly she kissed back. Sasuke smirked in the kiss then let it go.

"I could read you like a book."

"Oh really, then what am I planning on doing next?" Sasuke smirked then moved in for another passionate kiss. They held that kiss longer. It was longer than the first, but broke up after a minute.

"Ok I beleive you. You can read me like a book, but now can we take a shower?"

"Fine." The young Uchiha and the pink haired konochi stood up and started to wash each of their bodies. After finishing up with their 'activity' and washing themselves off.

* * *

End Lemon

* * *

The two of them walked out the bathroom fully dressed. Once out the bathroom they noticed two unpleasant sight. Naruto and Hinata was sitting on the sofa looking at the two of them.

"What the hell?!" Naruto had exclaimed. He knew fully well what they were doing, but Hinata, being as innocent as she is, was clueless.

"U-Um Naurto, Hinata... What are you two doing here?"

"What are we doing here?! We should be the one asking what the hell is going on?!"

"Hn, dobe what are you doing here?"

"We came to see about all the noise and find you two in the... Um..." Naruto realized Hinata's confused face.

"Hinata maybe you should go wait outside."

"O-Ok Naruto..." As soon as she was told Hinata had left the room.

"Dobe I think you should leave to."

"Not until I get some answers!" Sakura had then stepped in.

"Naurto Out! You don't need to know anything!" Naruto sighed, got up off the sofa, then took a step back.

"Fine..." He looked a bit sad that Sakura wouldn't tell him what was going on anymore. Was he losing another friend? Or was he just invading privacy that wasn't supposed to be invaded yet. He didn't know anymore. Naurto walked out to a confused Hinata and his comrads.

"What's going on?" Tenten was the first to ask.

"Was that Sasuke and Sakura doing all that moaning? It would be about time they did somthing." Neji added.

"Shut Up!" Naruto yelled, left the area, and went to his room. Neji looked towards Hinata.

"Hinata I know you know what sex is. What happend and don't play innocent. Naruto isn't around."

"Ok... Naruto and I heard noises coming from Sasuke and Sakura's room, so we went in the room and sat on the sofa. We waited a few minutes and the moans and water stopped, and Sasuke and Sakura walked out the shower."

Neji's eyes were wide, "In the shower?"

"Yes." Hinata sighed.

"Wow." Tenten added.

"Hn. I'd never expect that from Sasuke and Sakura." Neji leaned onto the wall next to him.

"We heard it last night to..."

"Last night to... Wow... And that was Sakura's first to..." Tenten whispered the last part so only Hinata could here.

"I know..." Hinata whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Neji whispered showing confusion.

"Nothing." The two girls replied.

"Anyways I can't beleive..." Before Tenten could finish her sentence, the door opened to show an angry Uchiha and a shy Haruno. The three stood there with sudden shock faces. Sasuke looked at the three of them with death glares.

"Um Sasuke... Sakura... Good morning." Tenten smiled sheepishly then looked to Sakura.

"Um... I was wondering when we were leaving?" She looked back to Sasuke slightly blushing.

"Not until we find some information on Itachi and the Akatsuki."

"Ok. Where do we start looking?" Tenten questioned

"We split into three groups. Hinata, and You will be searching around the shops asking around. Neji and Naruto will be going to the stripper club down the block, and Sakura and I will be going to the bar."

"Ok... Can I be paired with Neji-kun?" Tenten pleaded

"And I with Naruto-kun?" Hinata did the same.

"Fine whatever. Just don't get distracted by each other."

"Ok!" The two pleading girls replied as they went to get the boyfriends. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a small smile.

"That was nice to let them go with each other."

"Hn. Lets go." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the hotel.

* * *

Hey I think this is my longest chapter yet! Well I hope you enjoyed it, it took me a while to write it, and It took a while to get it just right. I looked over it 2 times to make sure I didn't do to many mistakes, and hopefully I caught them all. Wow I still can't beleive I wrote the lemons... I hope they were good enough... Idk *it means 'I don't know' for those who don't know what Idk means* you tell me. Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review! and well Candy for all who do!!


	12. Understanding

Chapter 12

Understanding

Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but I have a good reason... Well sort of. Ok here's how it goes. My older sister is like a bi**h to me ok, and she pretty much hates me, so I decided I wanted to light a lighter ok. She saw and decided to ground me (She's 40) so I tell dad and he says that I don't have to be grounded, but she insisted and they argued, but as for my dad he sucks at arguing, so I was grounded... I was grounded till today December 9, 2008... It all started a month ago! I so hate her... Well enough about this lets get on with the story

Disclaimer- *sighs* Neji! "Ok she doesn't own Naruto so stop asking!!" Me "Neji don't be mean" *laughs*

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to the bar. Sasuke was a bit angry from his little disturbance that morning. Sakura was still thinking why are they going to the bar? Who has information at a bar? What was Sasuke really going to do at the bar? Was he going to get drunk? Or does he even drink? Why did Itachi do this? The questions of him popped in her head after a few minutes. Why my parents? My parents... These thoughts kept running through poor little Sakura's head. She didn't know the answers, and she wanted to ask. But she was afraid; she remembered the last time she had messed with him when he was angry. He had almost broke her hand then, luckily he only left a bruise. She sighed in her mind so he wouldn't hear. Sasuke looked over at the pink haired konochi. He, like usual, could tell she was thinking of something, and she was troubled by it. The Uchiha heir sighed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The pink haired girl looked up to the boy with a weary smile.

"Nothing, why?"

"Don't lie Sakura I can tell by your eyes that there is something wrong."

"You always can tell can't you?"

"Hn..." Sakura could tell this 'hn' was a yes. She sighed once more before she looked back up at the man walking beside her.

"Ok I was just wondering why the bar... and thinking about my parents... And Itachi and why he did this all..." Sakura let a tear slip down her cheek.

"My... Parents..." now a few tears were coming down. Sasuke reached over to Sakura's face and wiped a tear away from her cheek. He now understood that he does love Sakura, that he won't be able to get rid of her now, and that he wanted to live with her, restore his family with her and her only. He was finally understanding what it meant to be in love. He was finally understanding the feeling.

"Sakura... Don't cry... We'll get him ok I promise." the raven haired boy reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura looked at him in a slight surprised look. She wasn't expecting him to say something to her like that.

"And we're going to the bar because I have someone over there that has been spying on the Akatsuki and Itachi for me."

"So you think they know where he is?"

"There is a possibility."

"Well... Lets try to get there before they leave." Sakura looked around for the bar till they spotted the sign that said Apple inn barroom. The boy with her was starting to pass it up.

"Sasuke right here..."

"No not this one..."

"What other one is there?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

"Ok?" Sakura followed the raven haired boy down an alleyway. The alleyway was filled with criminals. S-ranked, A ranked, all of them. They were all here every type of criminal there was in the book. The pink haired girl stayed as close as she can to Sasuke. The boy looked at her and could tell she was not feeling safe. He knew she had taken on a lot of criminals at once, but this was a lot more than she had ever taken on. Not only that there was to many for even the two of them to take on, and some of them probably knew her. He could tell she knew some from the way she looked at them and they looked at her. Sasuke slowly slipped his hand into hers to comfort the frightened, nervous girl beside him. She gripped his hand tightly trying to reassure herself. Though she was trying she was still a little worried. Sasuke squeezed her hand slightly in reassurance, and the pink haired girl calmed herself a little. Every time they passed one of the criminals she knew, she could feel them staring daggers at her back. She hated the feeling down this alley. Finally they made it to a door at the end of the alley. On top of the door it said 'Criminal Bar'. The girl looked at Sasuke then to the bar again.

"It's going to be ok... I'm here with you." Sasuke whispered as they walked into the bar.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were on their way to the stripper club. Neji was smirking at Tenten, cause' that's the closest you will ever get to a smile from him, and Tenten was smiling at him. The two of them walked for a while. They were lost for a while till the weapon mistress noticed a sign.

"Neji it's over here!" She spoke and walked over to the club with him. The white eyed boy walked into the club but stayed in the back so Tenten could do her thing. She walked over to a pair of boys sitting at the table; she remembered seeing them when she walked in the village.

"Hey boys want to buy me a drink?" She put on a flirtatious smile. The brown and black haired boy looked over to her with a smirk.

"Sure... What's your name beautiful?" The black haired one smirked wider.

"Hm? Well that's not polite you're supposed to introduce yourselves first."

"Well I'm Akira, and he's Zashi..." *Za-She for those don't know what I'm saying or trying to spell.* Tenten smiled towards Zashi, the black haired one.

"Nice to meet you two... hmm I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Zashi questioned.

"I want to know if you know anything about the Akatsuki and a member name Itachi?" The waiter dropped off Tenten's drink then left again.

"Hmm well I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

"Hmm it's a deal, now you tell me everything you know about them first."

"Ok. There was a guy named Itachi here, and he left a few minutes before you had just gotten here. He went North saying he was heading to the hidden mist village. I over heard him talking to his buddy there. That's all I know." Zashi looked over to Tenten.

"Thank you for the help."

"Now for that kiss."

"Ok." Tenten leaned in towards Zashi, the black haired one. The boy was almost touching her lips before she slapped him the backed away giggling. The black haired boy looked at her in shock which only made her giggle more.

"Sorry hun I have a boyfriend."

"Grr... You bitch!" The man stood but Tenten slapped him again then pushed him back in his chair.

"Don't even try. I'm a ninja, and one of the toughest. Sakura may be stronger, but I'm right behind her!"

"Sakura? Pink hair?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She's in our bingo book."

"Hm?"

"And what's you're name?"

"Tenten"

"You're there to..." The boys' eyes went wide. They didn't know who they were messing with at first till a few seconds ago. Tenten smirked then turned off and headed over to the boy with white eyes.

"Neji Hyuuga! He's in the bingo book to!" Neji smirked at the comment before they walked out the door. The two ninja's headed back towards the hotel after they had finished their part. Tenten smiled heavenly at Neji, and Neji was starting to understand why he loved Tenten. He finally understood that he won't ever be able to let her go, that he was truly in love with her, that he could only love her, that Tenten was the only girl who understood him unlike every other girl. He loved this girls smile, her eyes her body her mind everything about her. She was the only girl that could make him pick her up and bring her to the next room. She was the only girl he would do that for. He would help his cousin, but she was the only one he truly loved like this in his life. It was true love. Neji leaned down and kissed the konochi on the lips. Tenten was in surprise when has Neji's kisses ever been so passionate and loving. The konochi kissed back though she kissed back with an even amount of love and passion. She had love Neji so much, but this wasn't the place for them to make out. Tenten slowly pulled away from Neji with a smile.

"Neji we should wait till we get to the room."

"Hn... Fine..." Neji didn't want to wait, but he knew this wasn't the right time and place, so the two ninjas continued heading back to the hotel happily holding hands and smiling and for once Neji had given a full smile. It was unnatural for Tenten, but she loved the smile. It was one of his truest.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata was walking through the crowded area's trying to find the grocery store. She had no Idea as to how to find it, but she guessed it had to be where they had the most people. As for Naruto he was looking for a ramen stand. The two of them searched high and low for the stands, but none were to be found. Hinata finally gave up and decided to ask one of the random people in the crowd they were in.

"Um excuse me?"

"Huh? Who me?"

"Yes, um, do you know where the grocery stands are?"

"Oh yea they're straight ahead by the ramen stand three blocks up."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome anything for a pretty young girl like you." The man replied before he continued on with his business. Hinata giggled when she got her complement then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the stands. When they walked to the third block Hinata had found the ramen stand and the grocery stands. The white eyed konochi looked around till she spotted another ninja who looked like he would know something. The girl walked over to the boy who was looking at a ripe green apple.

"Excuse me?" She tapped the brown haired ninja on the shoulder.

"Yea what's up?"

"Do you know anything about the Akatsuki and one of their members Itachi?"

"Yeah now that you mention it him and his partner was here a few days ago. Everyone was afraid of him. He was headed north, he left just before you came. He said he was going to the hidden mist village. He called his partner Kisame, and he said that they were going for the mist's Kage, and we don't know what happened to our ninja we sent after him, cause' we never found or heard from them, so we think they're dead. If you're going after him you better be careful ok, and you better have a strong group. preferably a group of six or eight."

"Thank you so much! That's all we need. You were a big help!"

"You're welcome... How many people you have in your group?"

"Hm lets see there's me, Naruto-kun, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura.... That's six people."

"You should be fine then."

"Yes and we are all quite strong... We have Naruto, the Kuubi holder, Neji and I are from the Hyuuga clan, and Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother, and Sakura is a healer and the most powerful konochi in the hidden leaf village. We all come from there."

"Wait you have all the legendary people! people in our bingo book!"

"Yea well I have to go and meet up with my group, but first Naruto-kun and I have to get some ramen... Bye thanks for the help!" Hinata yelled and ran over to Naruto at the ramen stand. She had grabbed a few ryo and handed it to the man behind the counter. (Ryo- dollars)

"Two bowls please" Hinata said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun we can go to the rooms after this. I got the information about the Akatsuki and Itachi."

"That's great Hina...ta..." Naruto had looked into Hinata's eyes, and noticed there was a sparkle in her eyes. He had never noticed this sparkle before, and that's what triggered his brain that he truly loved Hinata. He had lots of flash backs all the way back to when he thought he loved Sakura. How she was always shy back then. Naruto remembered how they got together and what happened throughout his life with Hinata-chan all the way up to now. He realized that he will never want to get rid of her. He would never want to break up with her or want to. He would love to have her forever till the day he dies. He doesn't ever want to loose her. He wouldn't want to live without her. He wouldn't want her to die. He would risk his life for this konochi, and he wants to live with her until the day he dies. He was in love with this girl and he was finally realizing it, and he was finally understanding what love truly was. He had never known what love was, and now he does know how it was to love someone as a wife like feature. He wanted to live on forever if he could live it with her. He loved her, and he learned this all from that one little twinkle in her eyes. He loved her deeply and never wants to loose her. Ever.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata waved a hand in front of Naruto, and the blond haired boy snapped out of his thoughts. The boy wrapped his long muscularly arms around her petite body pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Hinata, and I never want to loose you." Hinata was in shock never once had she thought he would say it like that. He has said it before but never with so much passion and love. She realized he truly loved her just as much as she truly loved him. It was as if they were meant for each other. As if they were meant to be together forever.

"I- I love you to Naruto-kun, and I hope I never loose you." Hinata wrapped her long skinny arms around Naruto and smiled as a tear of joy slid down her face. They both noticed one thing at that moment, and that was that they didn't want to let go of each other for anything. The two of them had to let go so they could finish their ramen then headed back to the hotel. Before they walked into their room Naruto pulled Hinata back into his arms, and gave her one of the longest, most passionate, and loving kiss she had ever had. She enjoyed the kiss then walked inside the door.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!" Sasuke had one of his messangers against the wall by the shirt. The guy didn't know what to do he was so scared. Sakura walked up behind Sasuke and grabbed his arm. The raven haired boy looked at the girl holding his arm.

"Sasuke put the guy down and let me talk to him ok?"

The said boy put the guy down with a grumble. "Ok now could you tell me all you know about Itachi, where he's heading, what he's planning etc."

"Ye- Yea... He went North... and he said that he was going after the mist's Kage. He also said he and his buddy Kisame will be in a cave in the mountains for the week till he can get to the Kage... That's all I know..."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled sweetly at the man then turned to the angry Uchiha.

"See it works easier when you be nice."

"Hn."

"Aww are you being a grumpy puss again?" Sakura giggled, and Sasuke frowned then smirked. He turned to the konochi and stopped her laughing with a kiss. The kiss wasn't like any other kiss she has ever had. It was long, passionate and filled with love. She never knew where this kiss came from, but the kiss made her love this man even more. Sakura kissed him back with the same amount of passion she wrapped her arms around his neck then he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed for a few minutes till they broke apart realizing where they were. The two of them broke apart then walked out the bar. Sasuke had bought two drinks before he left, and he and Sakura drank it. He bought himself the strongest alcoholic drink they had, and bought Sakura a green apple smirn off. It was Sakura's favorite, but she kept thinking how did he know?

_'Maybe he can read minds...' It has been a while since she had heard from her inner, but now she was back. Sakura was still wondering that, but she was also wondering where her inner had been._

_'I don't know but where have you been?' She smirked at her inner._

_'Oh... Um... Places.'_

_'You went into Sasuke's head didn't you?'_

_'Yea he has an inner to... I just um... Stayed there for a while.'_

_'Oh yes you stayed there for a long time.'_

_'Um... Um... Oh will you look at the time. I have a party to attend to. See you later!' Sakura's inner disappeared._

_'Party my butt.'_ Sakura thought once more before she came back to reality. She looked up to her loved one, and he had a smile on his face. She thought she was imagining things, but he was smiling at her. The Sasuke Uchiha was smiling at her. Sakura thought her eyes was playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes a few timed and blinked them, but the image didn't go away. Sasuke was really smiling at her. He was really smiling at her. She couldn't beleive it. Sakura soon enough smiled back, and Sasuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As the jade eyed girl put her arm on his chest and leaned against him. The Uchiha heir smirked at the girl once more before they noticed they were at their own door in the hotel. They looked at each other and kissed once more. Sasuke then knocked on each door calling them to his and Sakura's room. Once everyone was in the room he called for the information each one of them gathered. Hinata was the first to tell.

"Some guy told us that he and his partner was here a few days ago. Everyone was afraid of him. He was headed north, he left just before you came. He said he was going to the hidden mist village. He called his partner Kisame, and he said that they were going for the mist's Kage, and that they don't know what happened to the ninja they sent after him, cause' they never found or heard from them, so they think he's dead, and that If we're going after him we better be careful, and we better have a strong group. preferably a group of six or eight."

"Great work Hinata, Dobe. Tenten Neji what did you learn."

"some guy said that there was a guy named Itachi here, and he left a few minutes before we had just gotten here. He went North saying he was heading to the hidden mist village, and that he over heard him talking to his partner."

"Great work. I learned that they will be in a cave for a week till they can get the mist's Kage. We've been here only three days, and the mist village is two days away, so we should make it there before he leaves."

"Right so we leave today? It's still 2:00 pm so should we leave as soon as we packed?" his pink haired girlfriend questioned.

"Yes. Go pack now. We meet in the lobby when we're done."

"Right." they all said and walked to their rooms to pack. Each group packed their clothes, food, and their other belongings. Having small conversations here and there such as 'Should I bring this?' 'No' 'How about this?' 'Could be useful.' Small conversations went on till they all walked out the room with a bag at hand. The six members walked down the stairs paid the man and out the door.

"So I guess we're heading North?" Sakura questioned looking at the leader of the group, Sasuke.

"Hn."

"And to the mist village?"

"Yes we should make it there by tomorrow at 7"

"In the morning?" the blond haired boy popped up behind the raven haired man, poking him in the process.

"No, dobe, in the afternoon." The Uchiha heir was starting to walk north of the village, and to the exit.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, was he being Sarcastic?"

"I don't know, Naruto... I don't know." The pink haired konochi sighed then walked over to the girls in the back as the boys continued in the front.

The girls giggled when they spoke of something private. The boys were wondering what was making them giggle so much, so they tried and sneak in the conversation and walked back some to where they were in hearing distance.

"Hm... Mr. Grumpy and Sakura.... Girl how can you handle it?" Tenten questioned

"Hmm well he's not all that grumpy." Sakura blushed when they chose to speak about her and Sasuke first.

"Hm so you're saying he actually has a romantic side and a nice side?" The weapon mistress looked at the blushing pink haired konochi.

"Well sort of..." She blushed even more.

"Really... How so?" Hinata pushed on. Sakura was shocked Hinata was never one to push more pressure on people. Hinata noticed Sakura's face and fell quiet but soon spoke up again.

"Well?" She questioned again.

"Well..." The pink haired girl started "He... He's really sweet and yes very romantic, and he is always talking to me so nicely. He maybe grouchy when you guys are around, but he's sweet when it's just me and him."

"Aww I want to see his sweet side" Tenten giggled at the thought of Sasuke being sweet. She could never expect that from "Mr. Grumpy".

Sasuke heard all the things Sakura said and sped up before the guys could catch on to who they were talking about. Naruto, finally catching on to who they were talking about, ran up to Sasuke with a big goofy grin on his face. Sasuke only looked away from the hyper blond knowing what he was going to say. The blond poked Sasuke making him want to punch him dead in the face.

Naruto's grin grew as he felt Sasuke tense up when he said "So. You have a sweet side?" Naruto's grin grew as wide as possible. Sasuke sighed with a "hn" and walked farther ahead hoping to get away, but it didn't look possible. Naruto and now Neji both coming up with a smirk and grin. Neji's smirk bothered Sasuke because now he knew that they knew about him being sweet.

"So. Sweet hm?" Neji's smirk grew as did Naruto's grin.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled only loud enough for them two to hear.

"So, big bad Sasuke is really a sweet little Sasuke. How nice to know." Neji pushed on.

"Just shut up and lets go." Sasuke jumped into one of the trees and sped up. Noticeing that, the girls and boys jumped up and headed to the next town.

* * *

HEY!!! Sorry for the longest wait ever... I kind of gotten hooked on a game and I don't know I just didn't want to write for a very long while. So if you haven't given up on this story Thanks much. I miss writing and hearing your comments please keep reading I'll be posting up more now. Thanks much Akira_Loveable

P.S. yes I know this is a shorter chapter than the rest, but I'm just starting up again so bare with me till then ok? Thanks again


End file.
